


G.O.L.D.

by CaptainDabsalot



Series: G.O.L.D. full story and bonuses [1]
Category: G.O.L.D., Thorn Industries | Industrias Espino | ソーンインダストリーズ
Genre: G.O.L.D. - Freeform, Thorn Industries | Industrias Espino | ソーンインダストリーズ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 29,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDabsalot/pseuds/CaptainDabsalot
Summary: On the planet Sophia there are heroes and villains. Of course there are also people who aspire to become heroes. In a small village where oddities are happening is where our story starts.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [G.O.L.D. (Oro)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896524) by [CaptainDabsalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDabsalot/pseuds/CaptainDabsalot)

> Similar to Magical Bear there will []saying the day and POV the story was written.  
Once again don't judge me too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here to Chapter Four is Arc One:Prologue and First Days at Amica.

[7/3/19]  
A long time ago the moons of Hem crashed into each other nearly distroying Hem. However as time went by Hem changed into Sophia, a planet that due being pelted with numerous objects, was able to support things beside rocks. Some more time later things inside Sophia caused her outside to change. Soon hydrogen & oxygen united to create H2O. More time passed Sophia formerly known as Hem became a super distant cousin to Terria. Only Sophia was better.  
In this universe in this particle part of the multiverse , Sophia created an organism, born from dust, sapiens. They were resourceful & had intelligence. Sophia helped survive the cruel world which they were both into. Sadly the sapiens, with each passing generation, forgot more and more about their mother. Sophia decided to not destroy her creation.  
Sapiens expanded around their home planet and made numerous advancements. A few of these include: wheel, light, tools, weapons, and others. They also learned to control their energy.


	2. Chapter One:The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a secluded island normal life is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as before and when I wrote this the Grammer was bad so I fixed it and time isn't in weird symbols.

[1st POV, 7/4/19] "Don't worry fair maiden, I shall save you."  
"Oh, finally a hero to free me from my prison. Now we must..."  
*Beep beep beep* I groaned as I looked at the clock at the side of my bed. It read 7:30.... wait 7:30. No no no no. I'm almost late. Oh why didn't my mother wake me, I thought while eating a piece of toast. There was a note on the table. It read: morning Gabor, I knew you'd wake up into for school. I'll see you later & remember I love you.  
Yep that's my mother... Anyway as figured out I am Gabor. My age is fourteen and well I'll tell you more later. Why later, because right now I need to clear my..  
"Good morning Gabor."  
"Good morning, Ned." I responded, Ned is my best friend and has been since we were little.  
"You ready for today. I am."  
"Yes I am totally ready."  
"Awesome. Quick if we hurry we won't considered late." So we sped off and entered class just in time for role call.  
[7/5/19] Today arg.. let's hope I do well on this test. Today's test is about the elements and effects. No worries... Breathe in... Breathe out ...ah relaxed. Question one: the name for a lack of elements. Darn not multiple choice. Oh well normal. Two: effect from being crushed, flattened. Three: Water related element, aqua. Four : Effect that can reflect projectiles, reflect.  
Actually this test is a lot easier than I expected. It's meant to prepare us for next week's finals. Oh well I'm Gabor and I can handle this.  
Thirty minutes went by and then other. "Alright class time has expired. Writing tools down. Remember this was a prep for next week's finals." Said Mr. He. He never told us his name. We just call him Mister.  
*Between class break in hallway*  
"So Ned how well do you think you did on the test?"  
[7/6/19]"Probably not as good as you Gabor." Ned responded.  
"Probably not. After all I'm not ranked third for no reason." I said.  
"True, anyway we need to get to our next class."  
there is nothing worth telling about the other four classes or lunch. The only thing worth mentioning is the "oddities" kept happened. Food gone, appearing tools, among other things.  
Anyway I think that people would rather know about someone else's home life rather than school life. I unlocked the front door.  
"Good afternoon Gabor. How are you doing? Asked my mother.  
"Very good. Hello mother. Hello father. " I said.  
"Hello son." Said my father. He works from around midnight to mid-day at a construction factory. Mother on the other hand works in an office. They say opposites attract & my parents prove this.  
[7/7/19] "Now I know you did great today & you'll do great on the finals next week"said mother.  
"I sure will" I say  
So me and family are average almost middle class family. Despite the hard work my parents do it is at times not enough. I don't worry though, besides being third best is good. They say education opens doors.  
In actuality I hardly do anything after school. Once I finish my homework I mostly lay around on my bed imagining ... imagining being a hero. Wow, it must be so incredibly awesome to be a hero.  
Just about all the big name heroes went to Amica the prestigious hero academy located in the Acrian Empire's Capital City. I dream of being the best hero ever. Being a mentor to my sidekick and help him/her also achieve his/her dream.  
I also looked out my window and was when "Gabor! Dinners ready!"  
[7/9/19] My mother is a great cook. My father is a good cook. You probably don't want to know how dinner went or anything like that. Unfortunately you will a little.  
On a scale of one to ten how ready are you for the finals Gabor?" Asked father  
"Ten."  
"Very good" mother said  
My parents believe that there isn't much room for improvement on life except for the few things we lack sometimes. They also believe I'll achieve my dream of becoming a hero.  
Oh well thats mostly likely enough taking about my very awesome life. So.... Yeah .... Same old same old... Weekends! Yes two full rotations around out star, Carla. Yes two days and two nights of .. nothing.. absolutely nothing, except helping my parents around the house and stuff.  
*Time-skip one average weekend later*  
Why... Welp finals are coming up soon.


	3. Chapter Two:Normal no more

[3rd POV, 7/11/19] 'Focus. The finals should be easy, or at least semi easy. After all I'm not third best for no reason.' thought Gabor.  
The five day school week was all finals except for the last which was meant as a final farewell to the school year. End of year finals only change in the obvious from year to year.  
Even though the oddities continues and became more prevalent each day, both Gabor and Ned did better than hoped.  
"Only one more final then its all over." Ned stated  
"For this year, there are finals every year, remember?"  
"Yes. sadly. Say what do you think of the oddities?"  
"Well it can't be aliens, we are the most advanced planet anywhere." said Gabor "Maybe a really elaborate prank?"  
"Maybe or it could be...a...a sign. A sign that maybe just maybe we are destined to play a role in something larger."  
[1st POV, 7/13/19] "Ned, that theory sounds like the one where you thought we discovered a new tropical slug. It was what actually?" I asked  
"An old piece of gum. I guess you're right." he acknowledged.  
Anyway that was all he said, he just went home. Oh well... finals day 2 and day 4 went as always however on day 4....  
Everything was normal and i mean everything. I found that a little suspicious but I didn't worry. At school all was expected. The final final wasn't even that difficult. All things and people were normal until...  
Boooooom! there was a loud explosion. Everyone began to freak out. Literally everyone except me... and Ned. 'Yes this is my chance to become a hero.' I thought  
I ran towards the wall that was blown up. Ned followed. I couldn't tell who it was or anything. Then I remember that I had taken swordsmanship classes so i brought out my sword. < br>  
[7/14/19] I ran towards the busted wall where there was a large metallic mechanized thing. On top of it was a person warped up in clothes. Ned showed up with his sword. The large metallic mechanized thing began to shoot us.  
We jumped to dodge the bullets. Using our swords we slashed at the large thing. Not much damage was dealt. Just as another explosion was about to go off we jumped back. Remembering that metal can melt I began to breathe fire. Ned noticed what i was doing and did the same.  
The person atop the large thing remained neutral maybe. The large thing kept moving into our school, however it slowed down  
"Hy-ya!" I shouted as i sliced with my sword, the gun part. Steeping back I did another round of fire. Ned copied me in both the fire and slashing.  
The person atop the large thing, expecting an easy victory, jumped off the large thing and ran. We ran as well..  
[7/16/19] We chased the person around town. Though buildings, shops, and a lot more. People we ran by began to freak out and the like. From time to time the person tried to make us fail: knocked down boxes, plant parts, & and with bows and arrows.  
Eventually we chased the person up the tallest building in our village. We had lived here our whole lives which is how we almost caught up. On the roof the person just starred at us. I used a non-lethal fire move. Both of us were surprised when the person used the exact same move. The attacks collided.  
We were still shocked when some kind of flying machine came in and picked up the person. We were even more surprised when another person arrived w/ a really advanced gun. She shot at the flying machine damaging it. The machine flew away with the first person.  
All were silent until. "Wow, you're ...you're....you're Professor Katherine Grace. wow. One of the many professors of Amica the prestigious school. wow you're really here" [3rd PoV, 7/18/19] said Ned to Professor Katherine Grace  
"You two boys are coming with me for questioning." She said all serious.   
Prof. Katherine Grace led Ned and Gabor from the tallest building to some random office. She just showed ID if anyone opposed her.   
In the meeting room they sat quietly for some twenty minutes. Until some one else showed up. The person sat down near the others already in the gray room.   
"Tell the story, the whole story." Prof. Katherine Grace demanded.   
Gabor and Ned took turns explaining how the events unfolded earlier in the day.   
"So you didn't see who the invader was?" Asked the person who was late.   
"Woah you're Professor Daniel Smith. Wow both major..." Ned began  
"Son please answer the question." "No we didn't see the Invaders face."   
[1st POV, 7/20/19] They asked some more questions about the whole thing. Then they asked ... "How did you learn such good skills?"  
"Well..." I began   
".... Our parents they want us to be courageous, have intelligence, some other stuff, and so they signed us up for sword classes. Yup it's true." Ned said cheerfully.   
"I see... " Prof. Daniel Smith said calmly ," and how are your grades and finals going?"   
"I am third best and I always do really well." I said proudly.   
"I mostly do well.. I get lucky at times." Ned said.   
"Hmmm." Prof. Daniel Smith stoped to think ,"how would the both of you like to come the prestigious hero academy, Amica, located in Para, Acrian Empire?"   
We were both speechless, an invitation to the place we've always wanted to go. Wow!  
"Yes!" We both said loudly after a while.   
"Alright then all things and stuff will be informed to each of your respective families."   
[7/23/19] "I couldn't believe it. My dreams could actually become real. My parents helped me prepare to leave for Amica in two months. Wow, I still can't believe it. Professor Daniel Smith had actually invited me .... and Ned to the prestigious hero academy.   
So much has to be done, so much to do. You probably already know how and what and all that stuff of preparing to leave. Luckily Prof. Daniel Smith had paid for the major things like the voyage ticket.   
Ned and I made the most of our two-ish months before we had to leave. It was awesome! Also akit of people congratulated us. We did all the things that we consider fun.   
Each of us also made sure to spend plenty of time with family because we'd have each other at Amica but not our families. A lot of things had to be done , so many. Good things we did them all with them to spare.   
*On the day to leave*   
[7/16/19] *Good bye, Gabor. Remember we love you and we are so so so proud of you ... and Ned of course. " My mother said really sadly trying not to cry.  
"We already reviewed all & I mean all. Good bye, Gabor. We love you no matter what." My father told me sadly.   
"Bye Mom. Bye Dad. " I gave them one last hug before joining Ned on the boat, that would take us to some flying machine, that'd take us to the hero academy.  
Ned & I were very silent on the boat ride. Since it was private, because Prof. Daniel had requested it for us, we were the only ones there. Also we'd be around each other for a while. On the flying machine ride we admired the view below but remained mostly quite.   
When we neared our destination an overhead voice said we'd be landing soon and too follow the instructions on the papers we were given. As first years we were to leave our stuff in the first year hallway, then go to the ceremony room for day one instructions.   
*Time-skip, we followed directions and maps*   
"Good, we made it early, Ned. Now we wait. 


	4. Chapter Three:First days @ Amica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first days at the prestigious hero academy, Amica (also back then I didn't know amica was Latin for a female friend)

[1st POV, 7/27/19] The ceremony thing was quite boring but interesting. It said we had to be in the forest outside the academy. Ned and I were the first to arrive. We'd read about this event. They launch you into the forest where danger lurks. Fist person you make eye contact with is your partner. Then you two head to the middle and team up with two other people. Also watch out for beasts.  
Prof. Katherine Grace & Prof. Daniel Smith explained how things worked & the rules. It seemed that everyone was ready to be thrown into the forest. Everyone had some kind of weapon. All were ready except for..  
"Say, Prof. Daniel Smith. I want to know how we are suppose to land safely"? Ned asked  
"You're smart, you'll figure it out." he said.  
I was launched before Ned and that was the last of that conversation. My sword would get me through this in one piece.  
[7/28/19] I screamed quite loudly flying through the air with my sword. I hoped that I could team up w/ Gabor. However even if I couldn't I had meet another first year, Ishmael. In the hallway were we left our stuff i bumped into him. WE had a basic conversation but he seemed nice.  
"OW!" I yelled as I hit a tree. Maybe I shouldn't of thought of other things. I feel unconscious. *a few minutes later* i was looking around for a teammate after waking up.  
I heard a deep growl and saw a beast. It was gray, had red eyes, four legs, and two arms. Panic began to ill me until I heard someone slashing and saw Ishmael with his ax. He shouted while slicing the beast. We looked at each other and..  
"Looks like we're teammates. Ned was it?"he asked  
"Yes, I'm Ned."  
"Ok then lets go the the middle of this forest." I still hoped I could team up with Gabor.  
[3rd POV, 7/29/19] In the forest Grun, many beast live there. They range from a simple cebrum with a stick to a martact with a tree. Today however the beasts are easy but not simple to defeat. In the center there were no trees only a stone circle.   
Gabor had landed semi-decently and was slicing the air look for a teammate. He heard a beast & slayed it. While celebrating he made eye contact with a girl. She was two years older, had dark skin, dark long hair, and bright green eyes.   
"Well ... We're teammates now. Off to the center." Gabor said cheerfully. While walking he said , "I'm Gabor. What is your name?"   
"Olivia" she said seriously. After that they walked quietly, attacking beasts.   
*In another part of the forest.*   
Ned and Ishmael walked quietly aimlessly. Trying and successfully killing beasts to be able to escape.   
[7/30/19] Through the forest the two duos walked. After a while Gabor and Olivia reached the center. There only two people there: a guy with short black hair and a girl with medium purple hair.   
"Hello I'm Gabor, this is Olivia. Who are you two?"   
The guy responded ,"I'm Léon and this is Dicy. Looks like we're all a team now."   
*Else where in the forest*   
Ned and Ishmael wondered through the forest lost. Luckily however they made it to the middle. There was Gabor, Olivia, Léon, Dicy, and two other girls :one with long orange hair & the other w/ medium blue hair.   
Gabor motioned towards the two girls but ,"I'm Ishmael. This is Ned. Who would you two lovely ladies be?"   
"I'm Nina." Said the orange haired one cheerfully.   
"I'm Ashley." Said the blue haired girl kindly sad. "Now we are a team."   
[1st POV, 8/1/19] After the first year ceremony, where all the students show up and the first years are given their team. Olivia, Léon, Dicy, and I become Team GOLD. Nina, Ishmael, Ned, and Ashley became Team NINA. Two other teams as well. We went to our dorms. There inside were two bunk beds. I took too left.   
The next morning we off to class. Since Ned and I are two years younger than most some classes are just us. Anyhiw that's how it went for the first two days on the third day our teacher Mr. Harvey asked for a volunteer to fight a beast as part of class.   
Léon volunteered and he got out his long skinny sword. He ran towards the beast. He jumped over it and quickly sliced and defeated the beast.   
"So class we have we learned?"   
I raised my hand, "to always have some kind of trick ready." I was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dicy was originally going to have green hair.


	5. Chapter Four:Teamwork

[1st POV, 8/2/19] Two-ish weeks had passed since our first day. All sixteen of us first years had learned a lot. One thing we had learned was the importance of working as one team not four individuals. To test us all four teams will fight a beast in the battle room.  
"Team G.O.L.D. Gabor, Olivia, Léon, and Dicy. You will fight here." said Mr. Harvey.  
Inside we had our weapon of choice. I had my sword, Olivia her lance, Léon his sword, & Dicy her Laser Shooters. The beast had eight eyes and legs.  
"Team G.O.L.D. for the win!" I shouted. Olivia was serious, Léon smiled and Dicy smirked. "Just like we planned."  
Léon and I ran forward after Dicy fired some lasers. Both of us sliced the beast. WE used swords to launch it towards Olivia. She used her lance to slash as the beast flew towards her. To finish it Dicy fired two more lasers.  
The beast had disappeared and we shouted happily ,"Team G.O.L.D. has triumphed again."  
[1st POV, 8/3/19] "Team N.I.N.A. " said Mr. Harvey "Nina, Ishmael, Ned, and Ashley. You will fight here."  
Inside the room each of us had our weapon of choice Nina has a Scythe, Ishmael his ax, i had my sword, & Ashley her knife. Our opponent was a beast with eight eyes and legs.  
"Alright team like we planned." Team leader Nina told us. Nina was cheerful, Ishmael was ready, I was nervous, and Ashley was tough.  
First Ishmael ran foward and began slicing the beast. He then jumped over the best and launched it towards us. I ran forward and sliced the beast. Nina then used her scythe to launch the beast towards Ashley. Unlike our plan the beast clobbered her and began to attack. Luckily she stabbed the beast defeating it.  
" We did it! We won!" Nina exclaimed.  
"Nice job Team N.I.N.A. Unfortunately you were the slowest team. Plus Ashley taking damage deduced points. No worries there is still very much time to improve all areas."  
[3rd POV, 8/6/19] *at lunch that day*  
"Hey Ned!" Gabor said excitedly. Team G.O.L.D. sat beside Team N.I.N.A.  
"Hey, Gabor." Ned said kinda sad.  
"Oye, Ned. Don't worry there is a lot of time for you guys to improve your teamwork. Maybe ustedes will beat us." Léon said  
"So true, We will improve. We'll be better than you." Nina said. "After all the team is named after me."  
Olivia remained serious. Dicy and Ishmael conversed. Ashley only talked if spoken to first. Gabor, Ned, Léon, and Nina continued to talk about life at Amica.  
*afterwards right before bed*  
"All right Ned. Goodnight. See you tomorrow." Gabor said.  
"Goodnight, Gabor."  
They went into their respective dorms with their respective teams.  
"All right team we had a really satisfying day but we must continue to be the best. Now Team G.O.L.D. on there. One, two, three." The four of them said GOLD rules. Yeah!  
[8/9/19] *the next morning*  
The alarm in Team N.I.N.A.'s room went off. All four of them went into a frenzy while Team G.O.L.D. was organized.  
*in class 2*  
"All this week we'll be doing a team project. Gabor is handing out the instructions, and remember I'm here & to work as a team." Mr. Harvey said.  
The project would be an oral report on the history of humanity, not all of it only a specific part. Team G.O.L.D. picked modern humanity while Team N.I.N.A. picked humanity's beginnings.  
The teams began to work. They did research in the library, asked teachers, and did work. Dicy knew a lot about modern wonder as she'd been raised in Acrian Empire. Ned knew a lot about humanities beginnings, so he thought. None of his team members believe that Sophia was the actual creator of humans like Ned said. They still used it only as one myth.  
Not much focus was on anything else except deciding who would say what.  
[8/10/19] *a few days later*  
The alarm in our room went off. 'Today is the day we present our project.'  
*presentation time*  
"Modern humanity." Gabor began ,"In recent years humanity has made many major advancements in technology."  
"One of these is the telephone with its sequel the smart phone." Olivia said.  
"Television, automatic doors, and space ships are all examples of humanity's advancements." Léon explained.  
Team G.O.L.D. did their presentation really well. Team N.I.N.A. was next.  
"Humanity. What is their beginning?" Nina asked.  
"One theory states that we came from the sea but moved to land for food." Ishmael said.  
"Another says Sophia herself created humans." Ned said glumly.  
"Still others believe aliens put us here." Ashley said.  
Overall Team N.I.N.A. did pretty well but not as well as Team G.O.L.D. They were second and first respectively.  
[8/15/19] *outside the cafeteria of Amica*  
Two girls were walking outside of the cafeteria. Many things were splatting on the windows, sometimes fruit, sometimes vegetable & other times Ned. The two girls opened the café doors.  
As soon as they that almost everyone ran out. Team N.I.N.A. has surrounded themselves with tables and chairs. Dicy was running towards them w/ a watermelon. Ashley cut her off and launched her with a powerful kick. Olivia threw tomatoes at Ashley and then threw her under a table.  
Ned and Gabor were battling with punches. 'focus' thought Gabor.  
"Sorry Ned" he said uppercutting him. He followed up with another sending him through the roof. Nina battled Léon as a distraction. Ishmael threw an eggplant. Olivia has a long bread but it was used against her as Ishmael sent energy though it.  
Gabor breathed calmly. He focused his energy and things started floating. The floating things surrounded Nina & Ishmael. Then landing a final KO. The two girl watching were left in awe.  
[1st POV, 8/1/19] Prof. Katherine Grace came in and said we shouldn't play with our food. Afterwards we went to our dorm. We were all just relaxing when there was a knock on our window. It was the two girls from the cafeteria. Their name are Ryо̄ka and Futaba.  
"I know we don't each other but ... well we need a favor." Ryо̄ka said.  
"It is true. We weren't sure until we saw you guys lay waste to Team N.I.N.A." Futaba explained ,"It's this really evil terrorist group. We were hired to fight one of their small parts. We are allowed to bring help."  
"Se will you join us?" Ryо̄ka asked  
We huddled together and decided to help them. So that night we left our dorm under the cover of darkness. We all met outside of Amica.  
"We are so glad you could make it, Team G.O.L.D."  
"we did. Now where to?" asked Léon.  
"Just follow us, we have the map." Futaba said. The six of us journeyed for a while.

END OF ARC 1: Prologue and First Amica Days


	6. Arc 2:Rise of the Stöfs. Chapter One/Five: In The Darkness

[1st POV, 8/17/19] "Here it is." Wispered Futaba.  
The people there spoke a foreign language. I had no idea what they were saying.  
"Ok so we're just going to rush them. Alright. " Ryōka said so we did.  
"Surrender now or fight!" Futaba shouted.  
"Fight!" One of them said.  
We all pulled out our main weapons. Léon & i rushed them with our swords which to our surprise the person just jumped over. Another jumped. He had swords as well.  
Our swords clashed and clashed until I kicked his legs causing him to lose balance. I hope I didn't kill him only dealt a lot of damage.  
Dicy was firing lasers at the "terrorist group". Olivia ran around poking people with her lance and using it to jump over opponents. Ryōka and Futaba were no where to be seen. To me it looked like our teamwork wasn't going to help. I believed it still could.  
[1st POV, 8/18/19] I know it's wrong to pay attention to another conversation that isn't yours but all of Team NINA was doing it. That led us to secretly follow Team GOLD, Ryōka, and Futaba. We quietly followed a couple of steps behind until we reached our destination. When the fight began Ryōka and Futaba disappeared.  
We watched Team GOLD lose teamwork but still were really powerful. They moved farther along until...  
"Who are you four? Are you with the other six?" Someone asked. We were nearly completely surrounded. All of us looked at each other and at the people around us. There was silence until.  
"We might we might not." Nina stated.  
"Hmm ok... So who are we?" Asked another.  
"Actually we have no idea who you are. We are totally lost so we decided to follow those four. " Ishmael said.  
"Yes that is true and we are still lost."  
[3rd POV, 8/22/19] "Alright we believe you." Said one of them.  
"Thank you." Said Ned.  
*With Team GOLD*  
'So far this has proven quite a challenge but I will overcome it.' Gabor thought as he sliced his foe. "How are there so many of you guys.?"  
"Shimple"  
"Huh?" Gabor turned around. There was a guy who looked like he meant business. The kind of arguing business. Léon Olivia, & Dicy showed up after they defeated their respective opponents.  
"A team of four. Hmm are you from Amica by any chance?" He asked.  
"We sure are. Now who are you?" Léon asked bitterly.  
"I'd tell you but that's not part of the plan."  
"Then what is your plan?" Dicy questioned.  
"I'll tell you what it isn't. You four intervening." He said summoning a bow with a bunch of arrows.  
[1st POV, 8/24/19] Somehow he summoned some allies. They were easy so we set our eyes on the dude.  
"Oh my ... Hmm looks like we'll have to fight." He said right before he fired a tipped arrow. It hut Léon, He turned purple & began coughing. The dude grinned.  
"I'm fine. Estoy bien." Leon said.  
"You'll pay for that!" Dicy said angily.  
"Will I?" He asked  
"You will!" I exclaimed. " Team GOLD just like we practiced. I ran forward and so did Léon. We launched him towards Olivia. She poked him with her lance. Dicy fired lasers at him.  
Then something happened. He disappeared. We were all shocked then he appeared somewhere near us. He began to mock us. Then he launched another tipped arrow at me. I deflected it with my sword.  
Dicy had begun shooting & Olivia threw her lance. He saw the lance but was still hit. Léon charged him and sliced. He screamed in pain the whole time.  
[1st POV, 9/2/19] "You ... May ... Have ..." He begun ," defeated... Me .. but .. it'll ... all ... end.. soon."  
After he finishes he began to disappear. We were going to attack him again but the person from back home wearing the exact same clothing from before.  
" No.. it ...can't .. be .." I said slowly.  
"What is it Gabor?" Léon asked.  
"That person .." I didn't finish as the person rushed us and uppercuted me. Then the person went and launched Olivia with a kick. I groaned as I landed.  
The person continued attacking us. After a while Olivia threw her lance, it nearly missed but it left the person open to an attack by Dicy's lasers. Léon charged with his sword. The person jumped over Léon.  
Olivia began to use a night type attack. I was too late, the person used the exact attack as her. All of us were in shock. I ran towards the person and begun to spin with my sword stuck out.  



	7. Chapter Two/Six: The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vs. The Mysterious Person

[3rd POV, 9/05/19] While Gabor spun he hit the person and Team GOLD kept attacking the person until it disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
The attackers looked around not seeing Team NINA. They kept looking around until they saw Ryōka and Futa a fighting that person. All of them were confused.  
"Oye, Ryōka what is happening?" Léon asked.  
"There is no time to explain. This person can copy your attacks." Futaba stated.  
"We know" all of Team GOLD said.  
Team NINA watched in awe as all seven others fought using their respective weapons. The Mysterious Person was really powerful. It could avoid Dicy's lasers, Léon's sword, & block Gabor's sword all at the same time.  
The Mysterious Person was also able to use tipped arrows. One of them missed and hit Ishmael. He turned purple and began coughing. His teammates began to freak out but we're not heard because the others were shouting, screaming, and still battling.  
[9/6/19] Ryōka fought using knives and Futaba fought using a dangerous club. The Mysterious Person had a huge arsenal of weapons and could easily switch between them. The Person was wearing tough armor.  
Team NINA continued watching after Ishmael returned to normal. They longed to have as much skill as Team GOLD. Meanwhile The Mysterious Person continued to dominate the other six. That was until both Futaba and Gabor began to shoot fire from opposite sides of the person.  
"Yes!" Exclaimed Dicy.  
The Mysterious Person had lost focus and Olivia rushed the person whit her lance. Léon csme from behind and slashed with his sword. Ryōka threw two knives, the person tried to deflect but missed.  
"Admit defeat now!" Futaba shouted.  
The person just shook it's head no.  
"Say what are you and why are we fighting you?" Olivia asked seriously.  
"Yeah why are you doing this?" Asked Léon.  
The person just remained idle until ... [9/7/19] It disappeared and reappeared in the middle of them. The person began to do hand signs and then body symbols & also began chanting in a foreign language. Everyone else was frozen in terror. The Mysterious Person continued and ended with touching the ground sending a shock wave though the whole planet.  
Gabor broke out the terror amd focused his energy causing a tree to fall on The Mysterious Person. It crushed it, however it turned into a million pieces. Then all of a sudden it was on a helicopter. Gabor fainted due to using so much energy.  
"Does anyone have any idea of what the hell just happened?" Dicy asked upset.  
"Yeah why and who were we fighting?" Olivia asked.  
Léon looked around and saw Team NINA. "Well, well, what are you guys doing.?"  
They walked towards Team GOLD & ,"Gabor are you ok? Gabor! Answer me! No!" Ned shouted.  
"Calm down. Gabor is just fainted bit dead."


	8. Chapter Three/Seven:At Amica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effects of leaving and fighting The Mysterious Person.

[9/18/19, 1st POV] We managed to return to Amica undetected, all of us. We even made it look like we never left. Even though Ned was worried I woke up fine and recovered to normal.  
The next day in class, Prof. Katherine Grace's class, we were having one on ones. My opponent was Ashley, the A in Team NINA. Our battle was quite intense since I couldn't focus too well. My lack of sleep also contributed to my lower attack power.  
Eventually Ashley threw a knife at me while my guard was down. I knew I couldn't block it. I braced for impact when the knife suddenly stoped mid air and remained floating.  
Everyone gasped and was confused. The bell rang dismissing class. I ran out and the knife fell to the ground. I heard my teammates running out behind me. My destination was lemp (detention) where trouble makers are sent. Inside I put my self in a cell before my team arrived. "Gabor, what's the problem?" Léon asked. I remained silence because deep down in my aura I felt possessed by an evil spirit.  
[9/12/19,1st POV] There was no doubt about it. I even asked all of Team NINA & a golden arm appeared and caught the knife before it hut Gabor. I was thinking quite hard about this as there no way Gabor cast a spell. Eventually I made where I always go after class, my office.  
In there I sat down to think but I was thinking too hard do I got up and began walking. My office wasn't as big as Prof. Daniel's but mine was slightly more organized. Also I had more books on my shelf. So there I was wondering what the hell had happened when a book I'd never seen before fell on my head.  
Somehow I fainted ... I think I was out cold for some 10-20 minutes and then woke up. The book didn't say the author but the title was one word, Stöfs. Confused I opened the book to the first page.  
"If you are reading this book it is probably because it fell on your head." I gasped as I kept reading. "And knocked you unconscious for 10-20 minutes."  
[9/13/19, 3rd POV] *At lemp*  
Gabor just said he was possessed & asked if they'd seen the golden arm and they did. He asked to be left alone but they locked themselves in with him. Gabor just agreed silently.  
*In Prof. Katherine's office*  
"Stöfs, the title of this book and want you to learn." Prof. Katherine Grâce read aloud. ,"To put it simple Stöfs are visual manifestation of one's energy of life. They are a physical entity generated by the user." She kept reading until she had to go to the dinning room.  
There she found Team NINA discussing the incident. However Team GOLD was nowhere to seen. Prod. Katherine asked Prof. Daniel where Team GOLD was. He said he hadn't seen them. The entirety of dinner when by and no saw Team GOLD.  
Prof. Katherine retuned to her office and Prof. Daniel went to see lemp. Team NINA went to their dorm and began to relax and think.  
[9/14/19] All four members of Team GOLD stayed in lemp until morning. They decided to head to class at the normal time. When ever someone asked where they were they just said they locked themselves in lemp.  
The day played out like normal until Prof. Katherine's class. Once again one on one battles were done. Today it was Dicy was Ned. Dicy was completely destroying Ned and then Ned was uppercuted by an arm that looked like Dicy's own.  
The battle ended and since there was still time in class Prof. Katherine decided to try and explain. She talked about the book and how she found it.  
"According to the book they're called Stöfs. They are visual manifestation of one's energy of life. They are a physical entity generated by the user." She quoted. ," So basically someone somewhere caused the planet to expel some type of power that had crashed on the Sophia a long, long time age."  
[9/15/19] The very next day (after talking to many people) Prof. Daniel Smith officially announced the existence of Stöfs. This coincided with the same announcement in a lot of other places. (Who also had the book incident)  
Something else was not everyone would have a Stöf & only a Stöf user would be able to see another's Stöf.  
Both Team GOLD & Team NINA began to think that The Mysterious Person was the reason for this. The professors didn't find out they had left at night. Also four new first years joined: Ryōka, Futaba, Markie, & their team leader Rachel.  
Now that Gabor knew what Stöfs were he didn't fell possessed. Amica & many other schools added classes where one would learn how to use their Stöf if they have one.  
Following the book Amica was able to determine who had a Stöf: Gabor, Olivia, Léon, Dicy, Nina, Ishmael, Ned, Ashley, Prof. Katherine, Prof. Daniel, Ryōka, & Futaba plus more.  
"Yup, why else are we in uniform." Futaba said.  
"Yeah our team name is RMRF." Ryōka said.  
"Who are Rachel and Markie anyway." Gabor questioned.  
"Oh just some co-workers we got stuck with. Remember don't freak out when you see Markie and that Rachel is a guy. Remember."  
"We sure will." Gabor said.  
Thus Team RMRF (rem-ruf) were put in the first year hallway (obviously) They were given schedules based on their abilities. Markie & Rachel have no Stöf. Team NINA recognized the two they'd seen before.  
*At night before bed.*  
"Hey Gabor do think The Mysterious Person is responsible for this?" Futaba asked.  
"Yes, me and the rest of Team GOLD plus Team NINA believe so." He responded.  
  
END OF ARC TWO: Rise of the Stöfs.


	9. Arc 3:Learning the Stöf ways. Chapter One/Eight:New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stöfs are now needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda changed the order of the last two pages.

[9/21/19, 1st POV] Stöfs. How did I managed without one. Mine has two shades of gold... Wait three ... And we Stöf bandages on my now infamous 'weak' spot. As long as you keep breathing they'll be there. He might not have much range but he can punch quite hard. Also a Stöf & their user share wounds.  
Another thing is my Stöf and most everyone's can pick up things so no more asking someone else to pick up your pencil. Plus unless it is a weapon specially designed to for Stöfs only other Stöfs can harm one another. Since my Stöf hits hard I came up with a battle cry:Ru!  
Prof. Katherine Grace said that once you & your Stöf get along well it'll réveil it's name to you in a dream. Mine did the night after the announcement. His name is Golden Power, which makes sense, he has three different shades of gold & I am the leader of Team GOLD. (Gold is also my favorite color.)  
Thanks to Golden Power I can see my teammates Stöfs: Olivia (Red and Black), Léon (Lion Pride), & Dicy (Crowned Island).  
[9/22/19, 3rd POV] *outside of Amica.*  
"Life has never changed so suddenly, right Olivia." Gabor said.  
"Yeah, that's right Gabor." She responded.  
Earlier that day they had learned that Stöfs have stats, power/strength, speed, range, persistence, precision, potential, defense, & intelligence. Eight of them. They are given letter ranks from best to worst:Z, Y, X, V, U.  
Power/strength is obvious. Speed is also & so is range. Persistence is the time a Stöf can keep it's attacks up. Precision is aim, mostly. Potential is how much it can improve. Defense is obvious and intelligence is how it recommends ideas to the user.  
Then their other two teammates showed up. "You know," Léon said ,"It was a really good idea that they added classes to learn the Stöf ways. The headmasters are so smart."  
Team NINA & Team RMRF showed up. They all remained quite and enjoyed seeing their star, Carla, set. All twelve of them were full of tranquility. They'd find the Mysterious Person.  
[9/27/19] "Today I will be teaching instead of Mr. Harvey, because I can see your Stöfs. Anyway today we will do a hero v. villains thing. Prof. Daniel said. They drew lots to decide teams. Heroes, Ishmael & Ned v. Villains, Gabor and Olivia.  
They were in s part of Amica that was built for this. The villains were meant to guard a fake nuclear weapons. While the heroes were supposed to touch the weapon to win. They have ten minutes.  
Ned and Ishmael were wandering though the hallways trying to reach the weapon. Aimlessly they kept wondering until Gabor jumped from a corner.  
"Ishmael stand back I know how to deal with Gabor." Ned stated.  
Gabor ran towards Ned and looked like he was going to flip him. However Ned got in position and like a martial arts he instead flipped Gabor. Gabor was surprised as he landed on the ground.  
"Ned... How... How did you flip me?"  
[9/28/19] "As kids you literally always did that to flip me. You really think I would catch on and stop you." Ned said.  
"Dang it. We'll how about this." Two of them did their standard sword baytke where no damage was dealt. That was until Ishmael used his axe in between their swords.  
"Enough fooling around come on we need to reach the weapon. Let's go!" They headed off with Gabor following behind. Gabor focused his power and rushed forward and them caused a golden tornado. Ishmael had spiritual shield from his axe, & told Ned to go on.  
Gabor fainted from causing such damage. Ishmael ran off.  
"So you finally show up?" Olivia asked.  
"Yup" Ned said. Like Gabor he focused his energy except he jumped and shock the floor where he landed. Olivia nearly lost balance when part of the floor gave way. Ishmael came in and ran & jumped towards the weapon. He touched it.  
[9/29/19] "the heroes have won!" Prof. Daniel shouted. Afterward he asked ,"now why is Ishmael the MVP?"  
Markie responded ,"it's because he always adapted no matter the situation. Olivia did literally nothing. Both Gabor and Ned used really dangerous moves indoors and acted upon old traditions. Bad ideas."  
"Wow you said it better than I could."  
*After the rest of the battles*  
H, Léon and Ashley v. V, Rachel and Ryōka. Heroes win. H, Nina and Futaba v. V, Dicy and Markie. Villains win. No major injures.  
"I hope that all of you have learned at least something. Remember to learn the Stöf ways."  
*At dinner*  
The three teams sat together. Gabor was talking with Nina, Ned, and Markie.  
"Gabor why do you want to be a hero?" Markie asked kindly.  
"Simple. I want to save people with some just like the Number One hero, All Sun T." He responded.  
"I can totally respect that." She said.  
[10/05/19] "I can totally respect that." Markie said.  
"I also aspire to become a great hero. My role model is Ameri Furan." Ned stated "what about you Nina?"  
"Oh you know glamor and fashion stuff." She said. "What about you Markie?"  
"Honestly, I want to establish equality. As you know almost everywhere my ... Kind isn't treated as well as yours. I think me becoming a professional hero was the only way to create equality."  
"You know I understand you. I believe we need equality." Nina said.  
The four of them sat in silence. Gabor and Ned thought back on their families. Nina looked around. Markie was thinking on her past tramas.  
*Later*  
[10/04/19, 1st POV] Honestly, it's harder for me to deal with a Stöf than others. Red and Black reviled her name to me after all my teammates had their Stöf names. I'm normally the quietest of all and most secretive. To bw truthfully team leader Gabor is kinda cute.  
Anyways Golden Power (Gabor) can do an attack rush while shouting Ru! Lion Pride (Léon) further enhances Léon's lion abilities. Crowned Island (Dicy) is able to shoot projectiles and a lot of what Dicy can do. Red and Black (mine) can launch a lance if I have mine, if not well... Not. Also my Stöf can kinda no things together by removing the space in between them.  
Life for everyone, even ones without Stöfs, has changed drastically. Truthfully I don't use my Stöf as often as my teammates because I don't see why the hell I should. My male teammates usually overlook me and Dicy well ... We're close friends but with the way she looks snd her personality she isn't need often.  
[10/05/19] *the next day*  
"Today we'll be using our Stöfs to their highest potential, but first I'll introduce you to my Stöf, Grace Upon You." Prof. Katherine said.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidently posted this on the spanish version by accident sorry. 2020-05-20


	10. Chapter Two/Nine: Stöf Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words

[10/06/19 3rd POV] Grace Upon You looked quite similar to Prof. Katherine. Same clothing mostly same smile, and glasses.  
"First up Gabor vs. Léon."  
Golden Power appeared ready for battle. Except for Gabor, no one knew about Gabor's weak spot. Lion Pride showed up, prepared. The two teammates stared at each other. Gabor approached Léon and began using his attack rush.  
"RU! RU! RU! RU! RU!" Gabor shouted as Golden Power punched Lion Pride. Lion Pride punched back launching GP. To follow up he combo attacked after going up to Golden Power.  
The both of them looked slightly damaged as Stöfs & their users share injuries. Golden Power headed towards LP & punched his face. Gabor's fist stung, and Léon began to bleed.  
"I concide. Gabor your Stöf is worthy of team leader." Léon said.  
"Ah ... Thanks Léon. Your Stöf is good as well." Gabor said as Prof. Katherine motioned for them to sit down.  
[10/08/19] "Next up is Olivia and Dicy." Said Prof. Katherine Grace.  
Both their Stöfs appeared. Crowned Island followed Dicy's instructions & hit Red and Black from behind. RaB countered by swinging her lance. Olivia and Dicy both remained quite as they moved around following their respective Stöfs.  
Crowned Island tried to uppercut Red and Black but Olivia used her Beskeit (special ability) substitution. That caused RaB to move. Red and Black threw her lance which missed Crowned Island. The lance reappeared in her hand.  
CI headed right for Red and Black and did slow punches which RaB caught. Crowned Island moved back, and punched Red and Black quite hard.  
Olivia coughed and gripped her stomach. "I concide. You've won." She said.  
Afterward Need for Velocity faced All (Ned v. Nina). All won. Inheritance raced Puppeted One (Ishmael v. Ashley). Puppeted One won. Ryna v. Radiant Gy (Ryōka v. Futaba). Ryna won.  
[10/10/19, 1st POV] I don't mean to brag but Crowned Island is the best Stöf I've seen. Better than Golden Power, Lion Pride, Red and Black and all the others. Sure GP can punch hard, LP helps Léon's lion ability, and RaB can well ... Do things.  
The battle against Olivia was easy although I am sorry for hurting my best friend. Anyway I apologized to her afterwards.  
"Team G.O.L.D. keeps getting stronger by the day. And we only improve out control over our Stöfs. Team G.O.L.D. on three." Our team leader said.  
As always we did our team building move. We all went to bed as our schedules. Laying down on my bed I thought of how Ned & Gabor are two years younger than me. Olivia is very secretive. Markie has green skin and six wings. Rachel looks like a girl but is a guy. Ashley is ... Ashley. Léon can speak a second tongue. Prof. Katherine Grace is I'm her melons at larger than mine. That Mysterious Person... one day.


	11. Chapter Three/Ten: Stöf Stats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation of Stöfs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to say this last time but Beskeit come from the German words for special ability, besondere Fähigkeit.

[10/12/19] There are eight stats when comparing Stöfs: Power/Strength, speed, range, persistence, precision, potential, defense, & intelligence. Here is what they mean.  
1.) Power/strength is the amount of damage a Stöf can deal on average.  
2.) Speed is how fast or slow a Stöf can travel and how fast or slow they can attack.  
3.) A Stöf's range is how far it's attacks can reach.  
4.) Persistence, how long q Stöf can keep attacking without stopping.  
5.) A Stöf precision also know as accuracy is how often attacks hit their target.  
6.) The potential of Stöfs is how much it can improve and reach its peak.  
7.) The defense of a Stöf is how long an opponent's attacks will hurt a Stöf.  
8.) Finally intelligence. The stat is how smart a move a Stöf can make by itself.  
These eight stats at given letters to denote how good or bad they are. From worst to best: U,V, X, Y, Z. However for potential a Z means it can improve greatly while U means it's almost at it best.  
[10/13/19] Everyone's Stöf as of now: Golden Power (Gabor), Red and Black (Olivia), Lion Pride (Léon), Crowned Island (Dicy), Need for Velocity (Nina), Inheritance (Ishmael), All (Ned), Puppeted One (Ashley), Grace Upon You (Prof. Katherine), Steel Free (Prof. Daniel), Ryna (Ryōka), & Radiant Gy (Futaba). These are all of them, more Stöfs and their users are yet to be introduced. As for their stats they are as follows. Note they could change.  
Stöf 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 Avg  
GP Y X U U X Y V X X  
RaB V X X V V Z V Y X  
LP X U V X X Z U V X  
CI Y X X V X Y V V X  
NfV U Z X U V Z U U X  
All X X U X Y Z U V X  
I V X V X U Z U U X  
PO Y U Y U U X X U X  
GUY Y V Z X V X Y Y X  
SF U X V Z V V X U V  
Ryna X U U U U X Y V X  
Gy V Y Y V X Y X V X  
??? Y Y V X Y V V Y X  
[10/18/19] a Stöf's stats can change. However that depends on wether or not you train or not. Your stats could improve if you train, but I you don't for a long enough time your stats will down. If course potential works in reverse to the other seven stats.  
It's true that Stöfs will max out their stats. Once that happens the stats won't get any better and Potential will be at a U. Once that happens training will only maintain the stats it had.  
Stöfs, their origins to sapiens and sateos aren't fully known but you will learn it. Back when Sophia was being pelted with numerous objects one if then crashed on Sophia with a special mineral.  
The mineral was dormant until The Mysterious Person touched the planet sending a wave of aura. The aura awoke the mineral which allowed certain people to develop Stöfs.  
Next time on G.O.L.D. Arc Four:Return to Home. Team GOLD & Team NINA visit Gabor and Ned's home Village.   
END OF ARC 3: Learning the Stöf ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats could be wrong.


	12. Arc Four: Return to Home Chapter One/Eleven:End of Quarter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this ARC we visit the island of Elo.

[10/20/19, 1st POV] 'I can't believe it. After tomorrow we'll of finished the first quarter of our first year at Amica!' I thought as I walked to dinner. I had to stay back to clean up so I was kinda late.  
While I walked I wasn't paying so I bumped into someone.  
"Oh sorry I wasn't looking forward." I said.  
"Don't worry about it." She said. Her voice was, she was an adult, almost, and she looked familiar.  
"I don't believe I've seen you. Are you a student?" I asked.  
"Oh no. I graduated from here last year. I was ... uh just seeing how things were. The names Jade by the way." She said in her sweet sweet voice.  
"Gabor. I'm a first year. I have to get to dinner."  
"I understand." We exchanged contact info.  
When I arrived Team RMRF wasn't there (business meeting?) Apparently my team & Team NINA had decided to, during our off week [10/25/19] (which was next week) to visit Ned and my home village. Of course I agreed well I was getting home sick.b  
So I told my parents and we prepared for one week back home. All eight of us would be going. One reason for going was to see where The Mysterious Person first appeared.  
*The next day*  
After dinner we finished getting ready so we would arrive in the morning, hopefully before breakfast. We were all excited for this especially Ned. The flying machine was peaceful so we all got enough sleep.  
In the morning i was the last to wake up. We were about to land. It had been the longest (and only) time I had spent away from my parents and home.  
The weather was kinda cold since it was Autumn. Carla's light warmed us as we thanked the pilot. The eight of us headed for where Ned and I lived. When we got close my mother ran up to me a gave me a huge hug. I hugged her back. This was epic.  
[10/26/19, 3rd POV] Gabor's mother, Layla, let go of the hug when she noticed the others.  
"Gabor-kun are these your teammates you told me about." She asked. At that Gabor introduced all of them. "All of you must be hungry. Luckily me & Ned's mother made a huge breakfast for you.  
Layla wasn't kidding when she said huge. Once they finished eating the fathers of Ned and Gabor showed up to greet their child. Ned introduced Team NINA & Gabor introduced Team GOLD.  
They told everything from the day the left including the incident w/ The Mysterious Person. When they finished (they ended the story with today.) Hazel, Ned's mother, asked "so all of you have Stöfs?"  
All eight of them summoned their respective Stöf & said "yes". Hazel said only Layla and Henry, Ned's father had Stöfs.  
"Mines called Lillies n' Lightning, while Henry's is Newsbus." Layla stated.  
"There was the incident with the book and it happened to your old teacher." Said Henry.  
[10/27/19] "I guess it really happened all over the planet." Gabor said.  
"So you eight think 'The Mysterious Person: caused Stöfs?" Asked Mattie, Gabor's father. The eight if them nodded.  
"We know you guys didn't visit to discuss Stöfs so how about we do some sightseeing and stuff?" Layla suggested.  
"We'd be honored Layla-sama." Olivia said.  
"Wonderful!"  
The first thing they did was head to the market. The stuff there was quite simple since the people if the island Eli have minimal contact with the outside world.  
However because of that things like blankets and pottery have really cool original designs. The six heroes-in-training bought some.  
They also went to visit other people. Those people had known Gabor & Ned as kids and showed hospitality towards their teammates. The whole day kept on presenting surprises to the six non-natives.


	13. Chapter two/twelve : Island of Elo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Island of Elo is very awesome.

[11/8/19, 3rd POV] *That night the teams slept in the rooms of their native team member*  
"Gabor, after spending just one day here I realize why you are the way you are." Léon said.  
"Its true." Dicy stated. ,"no wonder you are so nice and your fighting style now makes sense."  
"Gabor thought for a moment and said," yeah, that makes total sense. I mean I've lived my whole life here & only left once. I'd say I'm very close to my parents."  
And so is how the heroes-in-training spent their first night visiting the Island of Elo.  
*In the morning*  
The eight of them slept in a while until sleep left them. They all woke up minutes within each other. The usual stuff happens you know: changing, showering, eating a really good breakfast. That day they planned to do some sightseeing around the Island .  
[11/9/19] The Island of Elo has a small but decently tall mountains, beaches, grasslands, and of course the main settlement Elo. Seasons are stereotypical but not in a bad way. Huge storms haven't hit the island in over 37 years.  
Since it's Autumn now the tree leaves are all kinds of colors, the birds are gone, and cold chills happen often. The eight aspiring heroes were on the beach enjoying the view and cold temperature.  
Then after that they did a nature hike. They saw all kinds of things one sees on nature hikes. That night , after a forfiling dinner, both Ned and Gabor's parents and the two teams sat around a campfire roasting some marshmallows (marmels).  
"Layla-sama, Mattie-sama, Hazel-sama, Henry-sama we all want to thank you for the way you raised Gabor-kun & Ned-kun. Also thanks for your hospitality towards us." Ishmael said.  
"Ah thanks but there's no need for it."  
[11/10/19] "We know but we still want to give thanks." Dicy said.  
The six non-natives kept on being surprised by the kindness of the locals. Anyway that night was pretty much the same as before.  
They had agreed to test out the powers of Layla-sama's and Henry-sama's Stöfs. The place to do it was at Elo Fighting Palace. All eight had explained to Henry and Layla all they knew about their own Stöfs.  
"Alright gabor-kun. Momma & Lilies n' Lightning won't go easy on you." Layla said.  
"You're going to see why Golden Power is worthy of Team GOLD's leader."  
Layla smiled warmly as vines of lilies sprouted off from her and headed towards Gabor. Surprised Gabor was hit by the vines. Electricity was sent through the vines as Golden Power cut them before much damage was done. Gabor approached [11/12/19] his mother cautiously. Layla summoned her Stöf fully.  
Its appearance resembled a woman with no clothes only flowers. Some people might find her distracting while others won't.  
Gabor's Golden Power launched a stray hut at Lilies n' Lightning. LnL countered with an attack barrage of her own.  
"Junk, Junk, Junk, Junk, Junk!" She shouted. Gabor retreated slightly to think of a way to win without hurting his mother....  
*Stöf stats: Lilies n' Lightning : Stöf master: Layla Gen (née Ton): stats: V,X,X,X,X,V,V,V,V: Avg: X*  
"I have my own Stöf rush, too mom." He said ,"RU! RU !RU! RU! RU! RU! RU! RU!"  
Layla moved as she was nearly done. As a last resort she tried the vine again only to have Golden Power cut them. Shocked by her son's power[11/15/19]ful Stöf Layla concided.  
"I am so proud of you Gabor-kun." Layla said hugging her son.  
"Nuce one Gabor. Now it's my turn." Ned stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly Lilies n' Lightning should have flower I just forgot and made it clouds. Secondly the 11/15 part was writing as part of the next chapter.


	14. Chapter three/thirteen:Newsbus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight of Ned v. Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning part of this chapter was moved to the previous one.

[11/15/19, 3rd POV]Henry summoned his Stöf, Newsbus. While Ned summoned All. Newsbus headed towards All and began to combo.  
'Darn it.' Ned thought. He ran up to his father and he and All preformed a slide tackle. Henry backed off and charged an energy ball and Newsbus fired it at All.  
All blocked it but still toke damage. Newsbus followed up with fire slap which All narrowly avoided.  
Ned decided to do the same. The attack failed as Newsbus punched All and sent Ned flying.  
"Up until now I have t been trying." Ned shouted.  
"Well then start trying son. Did you come here just to go easy on your old man? Now come on Ned-kun. Give it 100%."  
[11/16/19] "I will." Ned replied.  
*Stöf Name:Newsbus:Stöf Master: Henry McAnn (née Brin):stats:V,Y,V,X,Y,X,U,V:Avg:X*  
Ned and Henry circled around staring at each other. Then they both had their Stöf go forward and punch the other. Newsbus kept punching All back.  
Newsbus followed up with an uppercut but All narrowly avoided it.b  
"You remember I'm a sword fighter right?" Ned asked. He pulled out his sword and All had a sword. He began to slice and cut. Newsbus tried to avoid the hits but couldn't. He backed up and stopped the sword.  
Ned dropped the sword and All lost his. Newsbus was oped to attack. All punched him. All followed up with another and ...  
"Alright son you've won. And you know I'd never give you a win. Now give me a high-five." Henry stated.  
The others, having only seen [11/17/19] Stöfs of people at Amica, were celebrating their teammates win. Then after that they followed "the books" instructions on how to improve a Stöf's stats.  
They spent the entire day practicing and they were quite tired at the end of it. In the morning they all slept in. The two next days were interesting but overall not very memorable. The twelve of them would do more of the things they had done on previous days."  
"Every time I look around I'm marvelled by how awesome this place is." Ishmael said.  
"Well we do everything in our power to preserve it, after all ..." Ned was going to say 'our mother's but instead said ,"we only have one planet."  
"Yeah that's true.* Nina replied. "Say can you tell us about you and Gabor's past here on the island?"  
"Sure." Ned began ,"Even before we were born our families were friends. Which is why & how Gabor and I become [11/22/19] friends ever since we were knee-high to a grasshopper. The first day I remember was the day we found out we were pyrokenitiks. Another important day was the day our Beskeits manifested. They are quite similar but not exactly the same."  
"So basically you have lived out your lives as close as possible due to the isolation of Elo." Ashley said.  
"Yeah, you know there was a ..." Ned couldn't finish as he broken into a sob. His team consoled him. ," Thanks."  
The eight of heroes in training continued to enjoy Elo. On the weekend they began to pack up their things. They had to be back at Amica for clases on the week day.  
"Good-bye mom, dad. I'll keep in contact. Good-bye." Gabor and Ned told their parents as they left. Their parents had given their teammates gifts to remember the little known island of Elo.  
[11/23/19] The two teams reflected on their week at the Island of Elo as they flew back to Para, Acrian Empire.  
While they do that I, the author, will explain something that were mentioned but not touched on in detail: Beskeits.  
It comes from the German words for special ability. (besondere Fähigkeit)  
A Beskeit is a pretty common in the World of G.O.L.D. even more common that Stöf users and pyrokenitiks. (90%, 55%, & 78% respectively) here is the list of Beskeits.  
Gabor:Focus Move, Olivia: Substitution, Léon:Lion, Dicy: Ultra Mode, Markie:Fly, Rachel: Teleport, Ryōka:Dragon, Futaba: Transform, Katherine: Scratch, Harvey:Tape, Nina:None, Ishmael:Fire Slam, Ned:Focus Wave, Ashley:Aqua Punch, Layla:Flower, Mattie:none, Henry:Focus Laser, Hazel:Water works, Daniel: Shadow Possession, ???: Unknown.  
END OF ARC 4: Return to Home


	15. Arc Five : Tournament Arc. Chapter One/fourteen:Days of Autum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Palera Tournament quickly approaches.

[11/27/19, 1st POV] It's been about a month since Team GOLD & Team NINA visited my island of Elo. Now the teachers are beginning to get us ready for the upcoming tournament, they haven't told us much about it.  
Anyway that person I had met the day I found out we were going home, we talked some. Her name is Jade Harvey and she's the daughter of Mr. Harvey. Apparently she is some kind of prodigy as she graduated from Amica last year at an age younger than normal.  
Honestly I still feel like I've seen her somewhere. Oh well, her voice is calming and soothing, she's nice, kind, as well as a healer. Besides that there is a strange feeling I get when I am around her.  
So yeah school is very much awesome and Stöfs are still very dangerous, our strength improves and Team RMRF has become accustomed [11/28/19] to living here at Amica, and Team NINA isn't as disconnected as before.  
Besides that today Team GOLD is exploring the city of Para, Acrian Empire.  
"This place sure is different from what I'm used to." I said.  
"Yeah people here aren't as nice or friendly as on Elo." Léon said.  
"True, people can be real jerks." Dicy stated.  
We walked through the streets of Para. The city is probably bigger than my entire home island, maybe. The streets were pretty lame ah well that's mainly because there is no nature around, only buildings really.  
As we wondered around we saw some people who resembled ones the day Stöfs were created. We approached quietly and heard....  
"So only the elite know how boss looks?" One said.  
"That's true. Hopefully one day we'll be[3rd POV, 11/30/19]come elite and be able to meet our leader one day. Hey I have an idea to get one step closer." He began to wisper to the other.  
When they finished they headed towards the bank. Team GOLD quietly followed behind. The two seemed to be good at negotiating as the banker started putting money in a bag.  
Team GOLD was about to head in but another four people already were inside. Those four quickly took the two robbers out, & they ran away empty handed.  
When the four stepped out.  
"Who are you guys?" Gabor asked excitedly.  
After a dramatic silence ,"We are Team LAVA of Amica year three. Arguably the coolest & most awesome team of the prestigious hero academy, Amica." He bragged.  
"Hey I've heard of your team. We're Team GOLD, year one this is [12/1/19] Olivia, that's Léon, That is Gabor, & I'm Dicy. Together we are Team GOLD." Dicy said.  
"Oh you're the number one freshman team. Cool, I'm Liam the team leader, that's Ava, Valerie, and Averie. Pleasure to become aquatinted with another cool team from Amica. Say let's go for a walk, wait one moment." Liam looked inside ,"remember to say all the details. Anyway."  
The two teams walked through the streets of Para.  
"You know that only do the tournament every other year and so last time, when we were freshman, Amica finished second. This time things will go differently." Ava said.  
"So how does this tournament function?" Léon asked.  
"Wouldn't want to spoil it for you newbies. How about we discuss Beskeits and Stöfs. Which one of you have Stöfs and/or Beskeits? Hmmm?" Valerie said. The four said they all had both.  
[12/8/19] All of them went to one of Amica's battlefields.  
*Beskeits:Liam: Lightning Reed. Ava:Tank. Valerie: Spin Tech.Averie:Newt. Stöfs: I know Averie has a Stöf's but I'm not sure on anyone else.*  
The third years showed the first years some technics that they already knew.  
"Huh? You guys sure are smarter than we were some two years ago." Ava said.  
"What can we say we are the best of the 'freshmen'." Dicy stated.  
"By the way what are your theories on the origin of Stöfs." Team GOLD froze. ,"What? What did I say?"  
"Can you keep a secret?" Olivia asked. Team LAVA nodded. "Alright this story seems false but I assure you it all really happened." They explained their encounter with The Mysterious Person.  
[12/14/19] "Please don't tell anyone, alright. We're not sure this is the real reason." Léon said.  
"Don't worry Team GOLD. Your secret is safe with Team LAVA." Ava said.  
"Thanks"  
They were quite and went back to Amica. The rest of the Autum was no different than it has been before. Life continued like normal, Stöfs continued to be learned about and trained.  
The tournament was still pretty secretive. Eventually Autum came to an end and the season of Inverina began. Soon after the second quarter ended marking the end of Team GOLD, Team NINA, Team RMRF's first year at Amica. (third for Team LAVA)  
Following the break the third quarter began.  
"The Palera Tournament, the largest tournament for aspiring heroes in all of the Sophia." Prod. Katherine Grace explained to all of Amica.


	16. Chapter Two/fifteen:Invernia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nondescript winter holiday, basically.

[12/15/19, 1st POV] I can't believe that despite the wide-spread access to knowledge we didn't know about the Palera Tournament. Woah. Anyway the story of this tournament is many different schools compete for Palera Trophy. Before the fighting matches there is a race where there can be adequate number of competitors.  
There is so much to do to prepare. We need to sign up (which we all did), and of course train. The people in charge are voting on weather to allow Stöfs. Until then we need to be ready, Amica is hosting the tournament.  
Gabor and Ned are extremely excited for this. Olivia is well, actually I can't tell. Dicy, she's very hyped for this. Rachel hasn't been seen in a while. Ashley is ready, Nina is very pumped, & Ishmael seems indifferent. Ryōka and Futaba are just happy. Markie is very, and I mean very nervous. I don't blame her, she has six wings and green skin. She's from a supspecies of Sapiens that evolved to ... we'll be different from normal sapiens, and because of that most normal sapiens discriminate against & hate people like Markie.  
*some time later*  
Team GOLD, we were relaxing in our dorm.  
"Team ... I ... I ... well I have no idea what to say." Gabor stated.  
"No worries, Gabor. Here. Let's win the Palera Tournament for Amica!" Dicy said.  
Olivia looked up from her book. "Yeah we should win the tournament for Amica."  
"Say Olivia, I hardly hear you talk, why is that?" I asked.  
"Besides the fact I prefer to listen the reason is simple. The reason is I'm ... I'm scared that no one will hamesr me." She was on the verge of tears. "When I was young no body listened to me … well very little people [12/23/19] paid attention to me. My family focused on my siblings instead of me. I know you guys aren't them but it's a bad habit."  
"No I understand you.nafter all the rest fo us talk a lot and don't give you much time to talk." Dicy said.  
"Yeah, from now on we'll support you & give you a chance to speak. Deal?" Gabor asked.  
"It's a deal. Thanks team." Olivia said happily.  
We did our signature Team GOLD on three. Then we headed outside. (After putting on our Invernia gear) we were playing in the snow and fought Team NINA in a fort fight. (We lost, sadly. There will be a side story decided to Invernia adventures.)  
*Near the end of Invernia*  
The Palera Tournament is approaching. Soon students from other schools will show up. Stöfs were voted to be allowed. I can't wait to use Lion Pride and my Lion Beskeit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I for some reason originally said Markie had blue skin.


	17. Chapter Three/Sixteen : Primave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring is here and I regret not making this a mini chapter but I didn't know about them yet. Next one is a long one about the race. Then a quick Intermission. Then 3 chapters of the battles. They are quite long.

[12/24/19, 3rd POV] The season Primave came around. Many plantae began to grow again. Many animalia started to reproduce. In Para, Acrian Empire most people had started preparing for the Palera Tournament.  
As the days to the tournament dwindled down the more prepared our four focus teams got.  
One week before the tournament Team NINA was off-guard of how close it was. A week after that the sixteen focus characters were in their clothing of choice.  
"Welcome everyone to the opening ceremony of this year's Palera Tournament. I, Prof. Daniel Smith, headmaster of Amica, am proud and honored to be one to open this tournament. Now take it away Prof. Katherine Grace."  
"This year like many other will have a race to see who will have a place in the Tourney Phase. Aspiring heroes from many schools will be competing."


	18. Chapter four/Seventeen:Race Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An iffy written chapter.

[12/25/19,3rd POV] *after opening ceremony*  
All of the combatientes are at the starting line waiting for the signal." Prof. Daniel stated.  
"Racers, ready, steady, begin!" Prof. Katherine shouted.  
All the racers took off. Some really fast and others not so much.  
The race is in Amica's large stadium. Since there is many advanced technology in Para, parts of the track are snowy, dry, dark, slippery, sticky, burning, watery, and dangerous. Stöfs were voted to be used, & Beskeits have always been legal in the Palera Tournament. (Only you can't use them dangerously.)  
Gabor ran with Golden Power at the ready. Olivia was casually walking w/ her spear. Léon turned into a lion and was running. Dicy was blasting forward with her guns. Nina was running, Ishmael was spinning. Ned had All out while running. Ashley was barley moving. Rachel was near the front. Markie was flying towards Rachel [12/27/19] to help him. Ryōka and Futaba both had their respective Stöfs ready. Liam was undercover. Ava wasn't doing too well. Valerie and Averie were near the middle.  
Along with the different terrains there are walls to climb, holes to get out of, and bots to topple.  
According to science the fastest possible time is about thirty nine minutes.  
*Ten minutes in*  
'So far ten minutes have gone by.' thought Gabor. 'Only thirty-two people will advance so I'll have to make it.'  
He kept going through the dry. Avoiding some catus right before heading into a dark tunnel.  
His teammate Léon was already in the darkness wandering bumping into soft padding on the wall.  
Markie eventually caught up with her team leader Rachel [12/28/19] and to the surprise of many, actually picked him up and kept flying.  
As for Dicy she was having a little trouble with the obstacles in her way. She either shot them or attached with Crowned Island.  
Ned, well things weren't terrible but he sure could be doing better. He and his team leader Nina were working together. They wandered in the darkness.  
Ryōka and Futaba had taken the lead by teaming on a non-Stöf user.  
*Twenty minutes in*  
Liam's undercover pretty much went away when he entered the sticky section of the race so he removed it once it was useless.  
Most competitors were doing worse that what was originally expected. Amica sure had made the hardest race in the history of the Palera Tournament.  
Despite that a select few [12/29/19] were doing pretty well.  
Now Gabor was making little progress through the sticky section of the race. 'Darn, this stickyness is tougher than I expected. I can overcome this!'  
The sticky section is easy meaning it does require much thinking to get through. However it's hard to advance due to all the speed you lose. (Unless you can fly).  
After that one is burning, the fire based one. Holes in the ground shoot fire, statues that shoot fire, and spinning fire bars.  
*Thirty minutes in*  
Rachel and Markie had taken 1st and 2nd by flying over Ryōka & Futaba in the sticky section.  
The water(y) section of the race is the weirdest. It has floating robots of marine life. The holes and bars [12/30/19] are similar to the ones in the fire section.  
The dangerous part included elements from all the previous section. Sticky wall, bouncy walls, fire balls, water, slippery ground, different lighting, as well as spring traps. It is also the longest section of the race.  
Ned and Nina were still in the burning section. They helped each other avoid the fire holes, and dodge the fire balls from the statues.  
"We sure work well together don't we?" Nina asked cheerfully.  
"You know it, Nina." Ned responded.  
Their teammate Ishmael wasn't doing well at all. He was in the sticky section still. He slid through slippery and was knocked out by crashing into a wall. Now with little chance of being too thirty-two, Ishmael was just doing the race for enjoyment.  
The final member of Team NINA, Ashley. She, like Ishmael, was in the sticky section. Ahead she was but not by much. Her chances of advancing weren't that [12/31/19] much more than Ishmael's chances. Despite that Ashley still gave it her all.  
*fourty minutes in*  
Valerie and Averie were now exiting the section via water pressure. They stepped into the dangerous section and into a spring trap. After a moment of nothing they were launched straight up and came back down. Another moment of silence and they were launched again, this time a little forward as to not land in the same trap again.  
Gabor, unlike most people in the dangerous section, wasn't struggling. He avoided fire balls, jumped over spring traps, and used bouncy walls to the max. Because of that Gabor managed to take fifth place.  
The race neared its end as Rachel, now alone, manuvered toward the finish line. He smirked and laughed at the réalisation that things were going according to _ her_ plan. That gave him a last [1/1/20] boost of energy to the finish line.  
Léon on the other hand had been struggling through the dangerous section. He was losing positions because he kept falling in traps. Well at least now he making progress to finish.  
*fifty minutes in*  
It had been five minutes since Rachel won the race & a minute since second place. Third place finished and then fourth. Fifth was Gabor.  
"And that is it. Our top five!" Prof. Daniel announced.  
"Here comes sixth place. Dicy, Gabor's teammate." Prof. Katherine said.  
The thirty second person finished at 1hr 15 min, and last place finished at 1hr 37min. Top thirty two  
1\. Rachel Em Amica 2. Jalil Smit Rof  
3\. Cecilia Jose Rof 4. Mar Liam IO  
5\. Gabor Gen Amica 6. Dicy LeRen Amica  
7\. Tali-Ni Xi 8. Bos Bon IO  
9\. Ryan Lee Rof 10. Markie Sof Amica [1/3/19]  
11\. Helen Martha IO 12. Meixiu Xiao Xi  
13\. Crissy Reyes Qat 14. Jazmin Reyes Qat  
15\. Ryōka Yamanaka Amica 16. Futaba Chidori  
17\. Luca Giovanna Rof 18. Ing-Wen Isai IO  
19\. Jim Hawkins Amica 20. Alfons Eckhart Rof  
21\. Doug Golden Xi 22. Nina Nia Amica  
23\. Ned McAnn Amica 24. Averie Cler Amica  
25\. Valerie Cler Amica 26. Paulo Souza Kal  
27\. Olivia Opnore Amica 28. Akira Kujo IO  
29\. Esmeralda Jimena Qat 30. Carlos Salva Kal  
31\. Liam Niji Amica 32. Robby Bird Rof  
The thirty-two of them were given am entire week to prepare and train. The first round of matches were posted so the heroes-in-training wouldn't train blindly. 1v14, 5v19, 7v8, 30v17, 25v3, 18v31, 2v12, 32v20, 22v4, 29v28, 6v21, 10v16, 9v13, 11v27, 23v24, 26v15.  
Following the speech the headmasters of Amica gave the heroes-in-training their one week.  
Gabor will train under his hero, All Sun T, Ned under Ameri Fruan, Dicy with her uncle, & Olivia and Nina with Ms. Energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as bad as I remember and Futaba's last name was originally Higash


	19. Chapter Five/eighteen:intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could of definitely been better.

[1/5/19,1st POV] I can't believe it! All Sun T!! The number one super hero. He wants to train me this week!! Wow!! The only question is why? That doesn't matter! Now, enough of my excitement.  
All Sun T is really buff, has orange hair and eyes. There is a lot of mystery surrounding him. He made me promise to not tell and I would never tell. His Beskeit is Inner All, and he has no Stöf. Now here's something you may of heard before, this Beskeit is passed down from user to user.  
For some odd reason he wants to pass it on to me. Apparently he knows about since I met The Mysterious Person back home. So incredibly awesome! This has to be the greatest!  
Now I have to train with this new Beskeit. I gave away my old one, Focus Move, to Nina who had no Beskeit, a fellow team leader. This will work, I now it. Jim Hawkins is my opponent. I hear he won't be too hard. Oh well this will be fun.  
[1/10/20, 1st POV] Something strange happened to Nina. Now I'm not sure but I think she now has Gabor's Beskeit. That however doesn't make sense, Beskeits are supposed to manifest at four.  
Despite that me & her have done really well with Ms. Energy. She has long following green hair, is quite muscular, has green eyes, and a prostetic left arm. Her Stöf is called Lauren Day, and her Beskeit is Energy Blast. She is a really good hero only other heroes often take the spotlight. No wonder she choose Nina and I.  
Basically we've been pushed to our limits. All kinds of intense training that the army would do, good thing, we both feel a lot stronger, faster, & more confident that before training.  
I'll face Helen Martha of IO, hmmf no problem. Nina well face off Mar Lam, also from IO.  
Next up the battles in the Palera Tournament!


	20. Chapter Six:Nineteen:The Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> badly written chapter. thanks school chromebook. *upset face*

[1/12/20, 3rd POV] "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the battle elimination phase of the Palera Tournament!" Prof. Daniel said excitedly.  
"The rules are simple. Two people in a 1v1 on a randomly selected elemental stage. The battle ends when one can't continue. Stofs & Beskiets are allowed!" Prof. Katherine said just as excited.  
*the results of the first battle* Rachel totally swept the floor with Jazmin Reyes. She couldn't land a single hit on him!  
The random stage was a beach meaning water & sand. Jim summoned his stof Cyan Shark and hid in the water. Gabor had Golden Power ready. A second later JIm launched at Gabor. He went flying but landed well.  
Gabor ran towards Jim and jumped at him and started a RU! rush. Jim was launched into the water but quickly come onto land and had his stof stay in the water. He approached Gabor rather quickly [1/14/20] and threw a water knife. It hit. That allowed Jim to knock Gabor into the water. Cyan Shark bit him launching Gabor back onto the land.  
As Jim and his stof approached Gabor focused his energy on his old beskiet. Jim used his beskiet to drag Gabor into the water. That however didn't disrupt Gabor's focus.  
The water swirled around him. Gabor used that to hit Jim and launch him toward Jim. The final blow was a watery kick from Gabor. Jim mouthed "amazing" before falling.  
"The winner is Gabor Gen of Amica!" Prof. Daniel yelled excitedly.  
Gabor threw the peace in the air. He then helped Jim Hawkins off the battlefield.  
*The next two matches* Tali-Ni barely beat Bos Bon. Carlos Salwa made an incredible comeback to beat Luca Giovanna.  
"Match Five will now begin. Valerie Cler of Amica vs. Cecilia Jose of Rof."  
[1/17/20] The random stage was Rock and Ice. Valerie and Cecilia stared into each others eyes. Their weapons an axe and a club, respectively. The stof of Valerie was a ball and chain, while Cecilia had none. Beskiets are Hard Punch and Fire Whip respectively.  
They slipped on the ice and received bruises on the rocks. At first Cecilia was winning but Valerie, with her experience, soon took over. She ended the battle with her famous hard punch. (focusing energy into her left arm.)  
"Good game." Valerie said following Gabor's example of helping the loser off the battlefield.  
"Valerie Cler of Amica has just won!" Prof. Katherine said.  
*later*  
"The final match of day two of the elimination stage. This time the stage is normal and a forest." Prof. Katherine said.  
Ing-Wen ran straight towards [1/18/20] Liam with a shield and a gun. Liam shot an arrow at the shield, it bounced off. Ing-Wen used his shied to shove Liam.  
'Come on, Valerie won. I have to win as well as team leader.' He summoned his stof, a mini aeroplane, it doesn't do anything really. It name, Saint Spirit of.  
A couple arrows actually hit Ing-Wen but he's actually really good w/ his shield.  
AS the battle approached its end something 'odd' happened. Ing-Wen hit Liam but then Liam was barley out of his range. That sadly didn't allow Liam to win.  
"The match's winner is Ing-Wen Isai of IO."  
*the next day*  
Two v. Twelve. Jalil Smit easily beats Meixiu Xiao. 32 v 20, Robby Bird wins against Alfons Eckhart. Nina Nia vs. Mar Lam.  
Mar had no weapon only [1/19/20] his fists. Nina had her scythe. The battleground was Electricity & sand.  
Nina didn't do too well despite her skills with the scythe. Mar kicked, punched, but was clearly holding back potential.  
Mar Lam of IO won but not before Nina moved some sand with her new beskiet.  
*Esmeralda Jimena triumphed over Akira Kujo. However they were both very good*  
*Doug Golden vs. Dicy LeRen.*  
The stage is fire and day. They both charged straight at each other. Punching at the same time. Thy both kept on until Doug used his stof to launch Dicy.  
He smirked and winked at Dicy and proceed to perform combos on her. Dicy managed to land a couple of hits. It wasn't until she was launched through fire that she started to enrage.  
"How do you like that grape?" [1/21/20] Doug said quiet rude ,"Oh I mean eggplant." that remark angered Dicy greatly. she started glowing purple, her eyes changed, and her hair was flowing. She ran straight towards Doug, her beskiet , Ultra Mode, had been activated.  
With one single punch she took out Doug. Still angry she almost didn't help him off the battlefield.  
"Dicy LeRen of Amica has been victorious."  
10v16:Markie Sof versus Futaba Chidori.  
"Teammates on Team RMRF. These two ladies will have to fight."  
Markie flew towards her teammate who summoned her stof Radiant Gy. That didn't stop Markie, she used her lance as well as her fists.  
She picked up Futaba and dropped her, not too high. That however turned the tables. Futaba began to deal damage to her teammate Markie. Futaba kicked and rapid punched with her stof saying "Za Na To To [1/26/20] To To To!!"  
The battle neared its end, both Markie and Futaba were low on HP. Their attacks clashed with one another and they then backed up. They ran towards each other, Futaba transformed her arm to a stone block.  
She hit her teammate winning the battle. Unfortunately somebody had casted an illusion to make it look like it was a steel block.  
Markie screamed in fake pain. Most everyone in the audience gasped. Only a few who saw through knew what had happened. Rachel with a disguise and different hair colors helped Markie off the battlefield.  
"Futaba Chidori of Amica had won, but due to overkill and not good sportsmanship she will not advance to Round Two."  
Futaba knew there was nothing she could do. Still, she wondered why Markie or whoever did this. [1/27/20] *9 v 13: Crissy Reyes clutches the victory against Ryan Lee.*  
*11 v 27* Helen Martha vs. Olivia Opnore.  
The two of them began with a thirty second stare. Then Helen charged and attacked. That was easily avoided by Olivia's beskiet substitution.   
Most of the battle Olivia doged the knives and boomerang. A few decent hits were landed. Olivia won the battle by throwing her lance causing Helen to move into Red and Black's own spear.  
*23 v 24* After Olivia helped Helen off the battlefield. Ned and Averie of Amica were on the Electric Nothing stage.  
When the battle started Ned ran off to hide. Averie found him and Ned ran off and a quick exchange of blows.  
Averie turned into a Newt to fool Ned. It worked he got slammed by Averie when he returned to normal.  
[1/28/20] For most of the battle Averie kept Ned running and taking damage. Averie's stof wasn't useful in this situation, it helped him cook. Ned's stof, All, was very similar to Gabor's stof, but Ned wasn't nearly as good with it.   
Suddenly Ned remembered all the times that he was in Gabor's shadow. All the times he was not the best, not as good as him. Nina helped him improve, she lost he would not.  
He focused his energy into his arm and sword. He shouted as he launched a cutting beam at Averie. Ned had won the battle.  
"Wow, surprising. Congrats."Averie said as Ned helped him off the field.  
*26 v 15* Ryoka stared at Paulo Souza. They each circled around the stage that was water and fire.  
Paulo began to fire off projectiles from his wand towards ryoka. She flipped to dodge but was repeatedly hit. then Paulo fired off a fake firework.  
[1/31/20] Ryoka avoided most of them & then pulled out a scroll. She bit her thumb and smeared her blood on the scroll. A lot of knives and small shurikens flew at Paulo.  
He took plenty of damage but despite that managed to spew a miniature water dragon. It hit Ryoka, giving her the idea to charge at him in dragon form.  
Paulo was launched into the water. He made a failed attempt to flash water at Ryoka. She just used a knife to finish him off. Ryoka followed Gabor's example of helping he loser off the field.  
"Ryoka of Amica has won the sixteenth and final match of round one." Prof. Katherine Grace announced excitedly.  
*Round two matches*  
1v7, 5v30, 25v2, 18v32, 4v6, 29vX, 13v23, 27v15 After a day without matches Rachel scored an easy victory against Tali-Ni. No cedent hits were landed by Tali-Ni. Gabor was back the field. It was sandy and watery so basically [2/1/20] the stage was a beach. As soon as the match began Carlos placed a canon which was no match for Gabor's pyrokinetics.   
Carlos then pulled out a gun. It fired in spurs ut Golden Power caught the bullets. Gabor couldn't dodge. Following that Carlos began to glow with electricity. He hit Gabor and then Gabor did a Ru Rush.  
AFter that Carlos zoomed behind Gabor and shot him into the water. While underwater gabor focused his energy and won the same way he won the first battle.  
While Gabor was helping him off the field Carlos said, "Wow, you're so awesome and you're what fourteen!"  
"Yeah, thanks"  
*25v2*  
The random stage picked was poison and wind. Jalil started off with his sotf Ste Cur Cha using a rush. Unlike others his stof kicked instead of punched to be able to rush.[2/2/20] Valerie was thinking of what to do when Jailil came in from above with a stick.  
after that she used her ae and her beskiet Spin Tech. She was about to hit Jlil but hi stof was faster, hitting her before he hit him.  
"Jalil Smit of Rof has won the match."  
*18vv*Next 4v6*   
32:Robby Bird beat Ing-Wen after a hard battle*  
Dicy charged straight at Mar Lam. They each punched but Mar's attacks were clearly stronger than Dicy's. She backed off and on the Night-day stage began to fire from her weapons on her wrists.   
Mar tanked the damage and began to punch again. This time Dicy used Crowned Island to punch. Mar had gloves that could punch stofs. Dicy stepped back and tried to run around Mar. He was too fast.   
Running out of ideas Dicy knew[2/3/20] that there was only one thing left to do: She had to use her beskiet, Ultra Mode.  
Once again Dicy's eyes changed, she began to glow purple, her hair started flowing, and she shouted. Dicy charged towards Mar and punched even harder than he did.  
Mar started to lose the battle, so he came up with a solution. He'd have Dicy launch him so he'd have time to activate the four inside knorces. The first knoce:unlocking, and second knoce, advancing.  
Now just as strong as Dicy they moved exactly the same until Dicy used Crowned Island to hit right in his side.  
"Dicy of Amica has won the fifth match of Round Two."  
NOw calmed down, Dicy helped Mar to the infarmary.  
*Esmeralda of Qat gets a free pass o round three since Futaba, due to an illusion, will not continue. 13 v 23 Crissy of Qat and Ned of Amica*  
[2/7/20] The randomly selected stage was ice and poison and the two students jumped towards each other and kicked eache other's kick.  
They started into each others eyes and they both realised they had the same reason for fighting: to rise above the shadow of their friend, Gabor and Jazmin respectively.  
Both of them gave it their full potential on the poison and on the ice. Crissy's eskiet allowed control over sand. Her stof could heal others. Ned had to rapid and slash with his sword.  
Soon both of them were weak and almost down. Crissy used the sand to surround herself with it. Ned tried getting near it but it poked him so he once again used his beskiet to win the battle.  
"You are incredible."  
"Thanks"  
"Ned of Amica has won the 6th of the 7th battle. Up next is Olivia and Ryoka of Amica."  
[2/8/20] The random stage was fire and rock. Olivia ran right towards Ryoka with her spear. Ryoka activated dragon form and took the hit. She spewed fire a Olivia but hse just substituted.  
Olivia then did a fire attack of her own, Ryoka dodge it. Olivia summoned Red and Black and had her throw the spear. Ryoka spun and avoided it. She flew towards Olivia. She substituted once again and ran behind a rock.  
Still in sefw rom Ryoka summoned her stof, Ryna. They flew towards Olivia who substituted but they predicted where she'd go.  
Olivia had REd and Black take the hit on the wall. Since she flew through a little fire she lost the battle.  
Ryoka helped the upset loser off the field.   
"Ryoka will advance to round three and will face Esmerald!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valerie had a "syth" on the first match Futaba Chidori was Futaba Higash.  
1/12 - 1/26 posted on 9/3.  
1/27 -2/8 some 2-3 hours later.


	21. Chapter Seven/Twenty: Rounds 3&4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quarter and semi finals.

[2/9/20, 3rd POV] the first match of round three had Rachel win against Jalil. He did better than the previous two combined, as he took half of Rachel's HP.  
*match two 5v32. Gabor vs. Robby.*  
They were at ice and water. As soon as the match started Robby grabbed an arrow off the quiver of his back and fire at Gabor. the arrow hit his shoulder but he could still fight. Gabor weaved the hand signs for a fire jutsu.  
Robby got hit and then he did a different fire jutsu. Since it was multi hitting Gabor took a good amount of damage. They traded blows and after that Gabor slowly took the lead. Then Robby activated his beskiet, Delta Clones.  
Gabor couldn't figure which one was real so he shot fire in a circle. Only the real one survived. Then Gabor tried to attack but Robby counterattacked. Despite that Gabor had Golden Power do a mini RU rush. [2/10/20] The damage was just enough to have Robby fall on some ice to have Gabor take the victory.  
"Good game. You had me worried there. You have some real skill." He said carrying Robby off the field.  
"Thanks, wasn't expecting a fourteen year old to have a shot at the finals."  
*next match 6v23*  
They were at fire and none. Ned was very panicked. Dicy had skill, strength, and speed. Ned kinda lacked in those areas. He would of forfeited but he knew nobody would of been proud of him.  
'What would Gaboor do/' Ned thought. As soon as the match started he did the hand signs for one of the most dangerous fire jutsus he knew. It hit Dicy..  
The crowd gasped that a fourteen year old could do that jutsu, for many it was forbidden. Dicy lost about ¾ of her health. Enraged she shouted and activated her Ultra Mode.  
She began blasting. Ned blocked a few, but HP began to lower. Ned started towards Dicy, who「2/12/20」looked like she wanted to murder him. Dicy punched Ned in the stomach, jumped up and kicked him down. Ned coughed up some blood.  
He then grabbed his sword and began to focus. Dicy ran at full speed. Ned shot a beam from his sword and another stronger one. Dicy easily avoided the first one, but didn't expect a second. She was basically finished but didn't want to lose.  
She jumped through fire and hit Ned with a weak punch. She had lost, not just the match but her pride. Ned fainted trying to carry her. They were both rushed to the infirmary.  
*29 v 15 the final match of round 3*  
The stage was natural and water, a nice place to see and fight at. Ryoka and Esmeralda both ran and hid. The one who could turn into a dragon had a ton of shurikens and knives in her pockets. The other summoned her puppet, Plata.  
The winner would face Gabor and if they won would face the winner of Rachel v Ned.  
[2/14/20] Ryoka headed straight for Esmeralda. She shot a few fireballs which Esmeralda didn't flinch too. Ryoka then combed a string of attacks. Esmeralda still didn't flinch.  
The Amican student then launched the Qatian student. The giuse disappeared & the puppet turned into the puppet, and Esmeralda into herself. She used the strings made of energy to bring back her puppet and used it to combo Ryoka.  
She got launched and turned back into human, summoned her stof, and shot knives at Esmeralda. They hit the puppet, Esmeralda shook her puppet launching the knives back at Ryoka. Ryna caught some but that gave time for Esmeralda to shoot her puppet and finish off Ryoka.  
"I can't believe you won." Ryoka said being carried off the battlefield.  
"Well, my skill level is higher than yours. How strong is this Gabor guy?"  
"well I'm not sure but he made [2/15/20] it as far as you did, so ... well so did Ned. No idea but quite strong."  
*The matches of round 4 Rachel vs. Ned & Gabor vs. Esmeralda*  
Ned was totally freaking out. His opponent was Rachel. His first opponent could hit him, second one landed some hits, & Jalil only removed half his HP. Plus for some reason he couldn't find video records of the matches Rachel had fought. Eye witnesses say he is unbeatable.  
The stage picked was poison and rocks. Both Amican students waited until Ned charged at Rachel. Rachel activated his beskiet, Mirume (seeing eyes). He dodged the attack & all of Ned's. Rachel then kicked Ned into some poison.  
All, Ned stof, was summoned. Rachel saw through most of the attacks despite not being a stof user. Ned once again tried with the fire jutsu from his previous battle. Rachel dodged it perfectly. Ned used the sword to slash with his beskiet. The weaker one hit but not the stronger one.  
Rachel's attacks were very strong [2/16/20] and landed every time. Ned now understood why Rachel had made it this far. He only made it because ... because he had believed in himself.  
the two haired colored guy walked very menacingly towards Ned. The 14 year old focused his energy into his sword, he began to spin. Rachel channeled electricity into his left arm and punched right on Ned's sword. There was an explosion and smoke.  
When the smoke cleared Rachel had a bleeding hand and arm, while Ned had a good amount of blood around him and was totally unconscious. He was once again rushed to the infirmary to be healed by Resto-Lady, Amica's healer. Rachel would bandage his arm and wait to see who he'd face.  
*later*  
Esmeralda and her puppet, Plata, were face to face with Gabor on a sand night stage. The Amican student walked all seriously towards Esmeralda. When he was close enough he started a Ru Rush on plata. Esmeralda brought her puppet. [2/18/20] using the energy strings attached.  
Gabor jumped back when Esmeralda had Plata spin around. He shot out a string of fireballs. Esmeralda dodged all but two. Gabor blocked it with her puppet. That gave her opportunity to have Plata do a chain attack on Gabor.  
She launched him into a sand dune. The puppet shot a ball which was a few knives in disguise. Gabor avoided the moved and began to run around Esmeralda. Esmeralda spun around and tried to hit Gabor. He rolled to dodge it and then he got up and launched Esmeralda in the air. Her puppet strings detached.  
His speed was enough to jump up and be able to kick Esmeralda back down. She lay down for a while and when she got up she surrendered.  
They walked off the field taking about fate, destiny, and their past. she said she surrendered because he had a chance to beat Rachel & so he wouldn't face Ned.  
Esmeralda was changed by Gabor's amount of kindness.


	22. Chapter Eight/Twenty-One:The Last 2 Matches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for third place and finals of the Palera Tournament.

[2/21/20, 3rd POV] "Today is the last day of the Palera Tournament. The final two matches are the battle for third place and the real final. Ned McAnn vs. Esmeralda Jimena & Rachel Em vs. Gabor Gen!" Prof. Daniel Smith announced with passion.  
*some 29 odd minutes later*  
The match for third place had been postponed since Ned hasn't arrived. Then suddenly there was a gust of wind and a flame burst. When it vanished Ameri Fruan and Ned wearing sunglasses were there.  
"Thanks for the training Ameri Fruan, I won't let you down. Now let's give the people a show they won't forget.  
Ameri Fruan went to the stands and Ned & Esmeralda now and a fire/sand stage, stared into each other.  
Ned filled with confidence ran right towards Esmeralda and made her reveal that she had switch with [2/22/20] her puppet. He then shot a few fireballs. Esmeralda dodged a couple and launched her puppet at Ned. She hit him and spun her puppet launching him.  
Esmeralda waited for Ned to approach. When he did she launched Plata. Ned dodged it and began to beat it up. Esmeralda retreated Plata. Ned shot a wave from his sword that hit Esmeralda.  
She left her puppet in the sand and just ran at Ned. He had the speed to dodge the punches. Esmeralda brought her puppet but Ned punched it before it hit him.  
"You're a puppet master, you would only attack without you puppet to be able to surprise attack. I knew you'd try to hit me with Plata. Now!" He ran and shot fire balls to force Esmeralda to dodge into a focus wave.  
The puppet master once again shot her puppet. It hit Ned's sword. Ned dropped his sword. He ran towards Esmeralda with great speed and kicked her with his stof, All. She fell face first into some sand.  
[2/23/20] Ned approached Esmeralda. She had Plata show some knives at Ned. Ned ducked under them and then kicked Esmeralda with his stof. She flew into some fire, she had lost the match, she was 4th.  
As he carried her off the field he explained how he won, by expecting what she'd do by watching her previous matches. Esmeralda was embarrassed that not one but two fourteen year olds outsmarted her and then won against her. Ned told her that if he could improve so could she, very wholesome and encouraging.  
*fifteen minutes later*  
"Now the moment everyone has waited for: the final match of the Palera Tournament. I am proud to say both finalists are my students. Rachel Em and Gabor Gen!" The crowd cheered as Prof. katherine said this.  
Rachel simply walked onto the field while Gabor appeared in a burst of flame and wind with All Sun T. Gabor had a hat, he smiled warmly, and put a peace sign in the air. He thanked All Sun T and he would not let him down. The number one expert hero left for the stands.  
[2/24/20] Right before the match began Gabor had a flashback to last night in Team G.O.L.D.'s dorm. All four of them were in their pajamas. Leon was once again consoling Dicy b/c of her defeat by Ned. The two of them were really close friends, so close they had a quick kiss. Olivia said that Gabor was someone she could fall in love with.  
'I think you're quite amazing as well, Olivia.' He thought as the stage changed to normal/steel. Begin!  
Gabor began with a string of fireballs all of which Rachel avoided. He approached Rachel and began a Ru rush. Rachel dodged it entirely. He punched Gabor in the stomach launching him into some steel.  
The fourteen year old got up and dashed towards his opponent. Gabor slashed at Rachel, but Rachel avoided it. Gabor followed up with fireballs, Rachel dodged part of it. Rachel then avoided another Ru Rush.  
Rachel then uppercutted Gabor and followed it up with a punch. Things weren't looking for Gabor. He now knew how Rachel had made as far as him & why Esmeralda didn't [2/25/20] want to fight Rachel.  
Gabor had lost all ability to use Focus Move usefully in battle. He hadn't yet used Inner All against an actually opponent. Gabor fired off another round of fireballs. Rachel tanked the damage but kicked Gabor the hardest he could.  
While Gabor was lying down Rachel looked down at him. Rachel was about to ask the match to be called but he was suddenly uppercutted by Golden Power.  
"Your strategy is to dodge most attacks and hit very hard. That is how you won all your other matches. You'd never expect an attack like that or to fight someone with so much self confidence. Now your defeat is inevitable." Gabor dashed behind Rachel, used Golden Power to kick up. He jumped up and along with his stof rapily attacked Rachel from all sides. They launched him down.  
Rachel got up and activated Mirume. He landed a few stray punches but they weren't very strong. Gabor countered with his own stray punches. [2/28/20] all of which landed due to Gabor's speed.  
Things were getting bad for Rachel. He tried to block Gabor's punches but wasn't doing too well. Gabor kept going around punching but couldn't land any decent hits. He knew what he had to do.  
Gabor focused a lot of energy into his left arm. It began to glow red w/ the power of Inner All. He got two feelings: One the power of the former users of Inner All & two, it would be a while before he & his team would relax like last night.  
He ran up to Rachel and extended his arm to punch.  
"New Zealand Strike!" He missed but the wind from the attack was enough to launch Rachel into the wall causing him to pass out immediately.  
Right at that moment Markie casted an illusion causing a lot of people to fall asleep. Before that the sirens started going off. Beasts and villains were beginning to show up. The Palera Tournament would have a tragic end.  
  
END OF ARC 5: Tournament Arc


	23. Arc Six: Amican Atrocity. Chapter One/Twenty-Two:Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This arc runs until the end of what I currently have, technically. A Sasuke retrieval team/ Konoha Crush type thing. So basically all of this happens within like two, three, maybe four hours.

[2/29/20, 3rd POV] Many were able to break the illusion & avoid falling asleep. In the dream people saw the Mysterious Person.  
"Look at the kind of people Daniel and Katherine have created. They've turned their own students against each other. This isn't what our mother Sophia wanted when she created us from dust. She wanted us to live perfect happy lives together so that is what we're going to do. You will likely die, but this is payment for not living up to Sophia's standards."  
Gabor was about to help Rachel off the field but the Mysterious Person showed up and took Rachel away. Gabor followed behind.  
Mr. Harvey went to the students who were awake. "It is no longer a tournament, this is real. Now fight for your school and or your country. Go!" The students split up heading to fight beasts.  
The people who had fallen asleep were waking up slowly. In the [3/1/20] booth were Prof. Daniel and Prof. Katherine where they were announcing a smoke bomb went off. The number one villain, Serpent Dude, appeared right in front of the number one hero, All Sun T.  
Many beasts were dropping in. In the battlefield, around the stands, in the stands, and on top of other beast. Some people didn't wake up in time and died. The students/tournament participants went around trying to wake the spectators.  
Most of the heroes were busy fighting villains who dropped into the battlefield.  
Gabor was chasing the Mysterious Person who was caring Rachel who was unconscious. Gabor knew this was the same Mysterious Person from all the previous times. He began to think maybe Rachel was evil.  
The rest of Team GOLD was working to have things in a state where they'd be able to chase down their friend and team leader. Ryо̄ka and Futaba were still shocked on the possibility that both their [3/2/20] other teammates, Rachel and Markie were evil. The sirens kept blaring until they suddenly stopped. Inside the announcer's booth, the two headmasters of Amica were face to face with shadow versions of themselves.  
Ameri Fruan and Ms. Energy were on the battlefield punching other villains. All Sun T and Serpent Dude were trading blows. Mr. Harvey was continuing to wake up spectators.  
Markie had retreated and was now flying to chase after Gabor. Team G.O.L.D. and Team N.I.N.A. saw Markie head off.  
"Go. Chase after your friend. We have things taken care of here. There are more than enough of us. Go." Liam told the seven of them. They nodded and began to follow Markie. "Now Esmeralda, I think you should lead us, you finished 4th, the highest of anyone here." The others agreed.  
"Alright the people who have woken up haven't realized they're in danger. We need to save them. We are United." she said.


	24. Chapter Two/Twenty-three:Hero & Professor Battles Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of three chapters involving Heroes (All Sun T, Ameri Fruan, and Ms. Energy) and Professors (Daniel & Katherine) against villains and shadows.

[3/6/20, 3rd POV] Both Professor Daniel Smith and Professor Katherine Grace immediately realised that these shadow version of them had the same skills as them.  
Daniel controlled his shadow to try and possess his opponent. The shadow Daniel did the same, nothing happened when they collided. Katherine ran towards her shadow version and began to punch. Shadow Katherine backed up to avoid it.  
"Damn, they seem to be almost as intelligent as us and have no weapons like us." Daniel stated.  
"I think you're right but do they have Stöfs?" Katherine said as she summoned Grace Upon You.  
"Come on you know I have the worst stof. Every student with one is better."  
"Yeah but its likely the shadow versions don't have our Stöfs." Right as she finished shadow Katherine jumped over real Katherine and removed her hair cover, exposing Katherine's cat ears. Shadow Katherine then [3/7/20] punched Katherine in the back.  
Shadow Daniel charged real Daniel. The real Daniel avoided his fake's punches. He countered with a kick to the abdomen. His clone backed off as Katherine jumped towards her shadow version, breaking a window of the booth.  
Outside on the now deactivated field of battle All Sun T charged up a kick, Serpent Dude caught it w/ snakes. The expert hero broke out and was shot by snakes into a wall. He got up and ran towards Serpent Dude. When he got there Serpent Dude jumped over and shot All Sun T into another wall. He was weaker since Gabor was taking over the power of Inner All.  
Ameri Fruan found himself face to face with the number three villain (no. 2 was home sick), Hania Strangelove. His beskeit is Nisk, the ability to temporarily disable someone or something. Ameri Fruan ran around Hania to try no to be disabled but was not fast enough. While frozen he knew that [3/13/20] he had to win this.  
Hania punched him some fifteen time shooting Ameri Fruan back. Ameri shot the strong fire jutsus he taught to Ned. Hania was hit and took massive damage. He charged towards Ameri Fruan. The hero punched hitting Hania in the face.  
The villain got up and disabled Ameri again. He ran behind the hero and kicked him in the back. Unfortunately he was kicked into All Sun T.  
"Watch where you fly." All Sun T joked.  
"Sorry T, Mousir Strangelove kicked me." Ameri Fruan said.  
They got up and switched opponents. Snakes slithered towards Ameri. All Sun T dodged the disable from Hania. The snakes jumped at Ameri Fruan a lot, he attacked them but they bit him from all sides.  
"Hmm. .. No wonder you're only the second best hero. The gap between you and All Sun T is all too big. Ha ... Ha. .... ok kill him!" Serpent Dude commanded. [3/16/20] The snakes bit him injecting poison a little at a time.  
Ameri Fruan backed off and began taking damage.  
*Meanwhile*  
The two professors and their shadow versions were now battling on the roof of the doom. Katherine and her clone kept scratching each other while Daniel looked at his clone.  
Daniel quickly formed a fire type move and charged his clone hitting him with an arm of fire. Daniel then shot a ball of fire since the clone wouldn't be able to dodge it.  
Katherine saw this and did the same fire attack and the same follow up. After she re-summoned her Stöf, Grace Upon You. Her shadow version didn't seem to notice it. She waited for her to approach her. The shadow version unaware of the danger simply approached [3/18/20] Katherine. When she got close enough Grace Upon You punched her in the face. That healed her only to take damage over time.  
Shadow Katherine did hand signals for a move real Katherine immediately recognized: Electrical Nash. She finished the hand signs and her hand visibly overflowed with energy.  
The shadow version ran at full speed at Katherine. The real one with her great cat reflexes, jumped over the fake. That caused the roof of the booth to collapse. Most of it was destroyed entirely.  
Now the arena and battlefield had taken major damage. Most of the spectators had left and were heading in to or already in a safe bunker. As for the students they continued to battle the beasts and were moving towards outside the arena.  
The Mysterious Person carrying Rachel was still being followed by Gabor followed by Markie followed by the rest of Team G.O.L.D. & Team N.I.N.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ameri Fruan was Ameri-Fruan


	25. Chapter Three/Twenty Four:Hero & Professor Battles Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of a third part mini-arc. Same as last time

[3/19/20, 1st POV] Professor Daniel and I continued to fight our shadow versions. We began to win but the ground where we were fighting was very unstable. Neither of us had any weapons since we weren't expecting an attack on Amica. I punched my shadow version launching her. That caused me to remember my past.  
I am part of the sub species thing called Sateos. Our origins like humanities aren't clear and there are many theories. Anyway we aren't treated as well as normal sapiens. Weather you have cat ears like me or have green skin and six wings like Markie, you can have your rights denied.  
My family lived in poverty for generations and finally saved money to give me some basic teaching classes. Unfortunately they denied me entry and attacked my family killing them all except for me. I ran and ran until I found Daniel. He didn't judge on whether you were a sapien or sateo, he only judged on skill and said [3/20/20] that I had potential for skill.  
Thus he gave me a hair cover to be able to pass me off as a sapien. The two of us became the best and were offered teaching positions at Amica. After a year of both learning and teaching we ascended to become headmasters at Amica.  
Amica had always accepted Sateos but never had a large amount. Still many sapiens still don't see us Sateos as equals so I prefered to continue saying I was a sapien.  
Now face to face with my a faker, I decided to do Electrical Nash. I quickly performed the hand signals. My hand was now visibly overflowing with electricity and energy. Running I dodged all her attacks and ran through one before landing the attack.  
I extended my arm and created a hole right through her. I was breathing rather hard and I knew for a fact I had won. My opponent closed her eyes and stopped breathing. I brought my arm out and was really surprised to see blood on it.  
[3/21/20, 1st POV] My shadow version clearly didn't have the thinking capability that I did. I kept him playing defense. He had my skills but not the intelligence to use them. (except of course for my Stöf, Steel Free, which even I didn't use). After numerous failed attempts I finally landed Shadow Possession.  
Our movements are now the same. I leaned down to have him pick up a piece of the roof. Then I had him drive the piece of roof into himself. I released the Shadow Possession, walked over to his fallen body, pulled out the piece of roof. It was covered in blood.  
I stepped back in shock. Did I ... no.... it a can't be ... he didn't bleed until now. I looked to Katherine who was beside me in similar shock. Suddenly the darkness of the Shadow Versions began to disappear. Before us were the dead corpses of Helen Martha of IO & Doug Golden of Xi.  
We looked at each other then at the corpses & back. Both of us knew who caused this.  
[3/22/20, 1st POV] *while that was happening*  
Hania Strangelove, hpmf, Ameri Fruan dealt a lot of damage to him so he wasn't a real threat. While I dealt less damage than normal it was really getting the job done.  
I kept thinking back to when I first received the power of Inner All. The 25th user of Inner All was my mother. She passed on the power to me, she saw all the traits I saw in Gabor: desire to save, courage, humility, intelligence, & a body able to handle the power.  
"Use this power for the good of the most, and Sophia herself will bless you." that was what she told me. I told Gabor that.  
Inner All was created by Sophia when sapiens and sateos first unlocked the ability to use Beskeits. She knew there would be horrible consequences if she didn't. It gives the user the ability to use attacks ,"based off the best from another world" (Sophia herself said that.)  
Back to reality, I was letting Hania [3/24/20] launch me back so I could hit him with strong attack. The dude was severely weakened. When he did launch me i pretended to be down. Hania confidently turned around. Ameri Fruan knew me well enough to know what I was planning.  
I quickly got up and began to feel the power of Inner All. I yelled and begun to kick.  
"German Kick!" Hania Strangelove flew out of the arena but not without destroying part of it. (Chikushō The power really has left. I should of been able to win in fewer hits.)  
Serpent Dude was doing pretty good. Ameri Fruan was nearly defeated by all the poison and snake bites. He wasn't looking too good. He'd bled a lot.  
"This is it." he said ,"Hawaii blast!" A wave of water carried him away & another wave hit Serpent Dude. The water healed Ameri and freed him from the snakes and poison. As for Serpent Dude he landed in front of some other hero.


	26. Chapter Four/Twenty-Five:Hero & Professor Battles Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is this mini-arc. Then after this is the Sasuke retrieval team part of this arc.

[3/26/20, 1st POV] "Who the hell are you?" Serpent Dude said to me.  
I was silent for a moment then I said loudly. "I am Ms. Energy, a highly underrated expert hero."  
"Oh" he said getting up, "you'll be no problem then." Snake headed towards me. I easily avoided them all since he is weakened & I am not.  
*flashback*  
My parents were different as could be. Daddy was a Sateo from an extremely poor family. Mommy was a Sapien from a really rich and successful family.  
One day my mother went for a walk in the woods where she found my father struggling to survive. She took pity on him and brought him to her home. She transformed him, fell in love w/ him, married him, & had me, Juno Vita.  
That story is what caused me to want and eventually become an expert hero. I'm only in it to help[3/28/19] the ones who can not help themselves, both Sapiens and Sateos. Despite the fact that I am one of the best expert heroes many don't notice me. I try really hard to not let that bother me.  
*flashback end*  
"Ssshoot, how did I misss?" he tried again and missed again. I back up and began to use my beskeit, Energy Blast. Serpent Dude is currently very weak so I only hit him with a weak Energy Blast.  
When it hit he faded away which is something Energy Blast doesn't do. Other than that all else seems normal-ish. All the villains and beasts on the battlefield were defeated. All spectators had been evacuated. The two headmasters seemed to of finished their battle. The students were also gone.  
"Something isn't right." All Sun T said, "Serpent Dude can't just disappear."  
"And who orchestrated this whole thing w/ villains and beasts?" I asked.  
[3/31/20] The expert heroes exited the very destroyed arena. Outside there was almost as much destruction. The students had fought beasts. They had already realized there was a boundary preventing any one to leave or enter Amica. Despite that the Forest Grun was still open.  
There seemed to be no more opponents around or a way out. (Many had tried) Then Ryо̄ka and Futaba remembered. "Team G.O.L.D. and Team N.I.N.A. are still in the forest. They went after The Mysterious Person who took Rachel our teammate. Also our other teammate Markie went in as well."  
"We better send some people in to rescue them, right Professor Daniel?" Ameri Fruan said.  
"Yeah," he sounded depressed ,"Pick some people. Katherine and I will head in soon enough."  
"Right you heard the man. Alright all who want to rescue these two and a half teams said I." All Sun T stated.


	27. Chapter Five:Twenty-Six: The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They chase is on! Will the two teams be successful in their quest or is the Amica Atrocity fated to be the end?

[4/1/20 3rd POV]Gabor kept jumping from tree to tree searching for that Mysterious Person who took Rachel. Markie was following Gabor but mostly leading the other seven astray.  
The forest grun is actually larger than the Amican School Campus. Just about every beast in the forest was moved out of the forest and now defeated by heroes and students.  
Both teams knew that the Mysterious Person was the same one they met on the night Stöfs were created. Ned and Gabor knew the Mysterious Person was still the same person they met back home the aay the Headmasters invited them into Amica.  
Now none of them knew of the destruction that had happened back at the stadium or at Amica. Nor of the battles that were soon to happen.  
Currently no one else had entered the forest yet. They were coming up with a plan.  
[4/3/20] The Seven of them, Ashley Durant, Ned McAnn, Ishmael, Tahan, Nina Nia, Dicy LeRen, Léon Cruz-Jose, & Olivia Opnore continued following Markie, who they assumed, was still following Gabor. They bounded from tree to tree, full of confidence. Each one sure they'd find Gabor again.  
*elsewhere in the forest*  
Six other people were in the forest Grun. Each one with the intention to destroy a member of either Team G.O.L.D. or Team N.I.N.A. They had a foolproof plan to either kill or severely injure their opponent.  
Their plan involved having Markie lead the Seven of them astray and separate them so they can't work together. hat would leave Gabor fated to lose to the Mysterious Person.  
They split up to wait in different parts of Markie's path to be able to effectively pick off one by one, the Seven of them.  
*later*  
All seven aspiring heroes were still [4/4/20] in hot pursuit of Markie and were actually catching up. That was until they heard a hissing, they stopped. Beside them was Serpent Dude, still damaged, appeared.  
"I challenge one of you to sstop & fight me." He said. All Seven of them looked at each other silently.  
"I'll take you on. You're already damaged so I can test Gabor's old beskeit, Focus Move." Nina said full of confidence. "You six continue moving on but first." She approached Ned and gave him a passionate kiss on the cheek. "Now go!"  
Ned had frozen, but Léon brought him back to reality. They headed off towards Markie again.  
"Who are you?" Nina asked.  
"I am Serpent Dude. The number one villain. A little girl should be no problem for me, even in my damaged state."  
Nina brought out a rectangular prism which quickly turned into her Scythe. Serpent Dude summoned a group of snakes.


	28. Chapter Six/Twenty-Seven:Scythe v. Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina's fight against Serpent Dude.

[4/6/20, 3rd POV] Nina charged forward and cleanly sliced through each snake. Serpent Dude jumped away when Nina got close. Quickly he shot a snake in Nina's path. She easily jumped over it & the next one.  
Serpent Dude sent snakes to try and take Nina's Scythe, but her skill was too good. When she got to him she implanted her Scythe into the branch, spun on it, & hit Serpent Dude in the back.  
"Little girl. eh? How'd you get so damaged anyway?"  
"Have you not seen the destruction of Amica."  
"What! But they said they had it under control!"  
"They do, that's why I retreated to fight you. It's over job to destroy the eight of you."  
Still surprised Nina got bitten by a snake. Poison, that would soon paralyse her, enter her body. She felt pain but still swatted the snake that bit her. She would have to win sooner not later.  
[4/7/20] *flashback*  
Nina was born in Tez, a major city in the Acrian Empire. Nina never knew her real parents couldn't afford to raise her so they put her up for adoption. Luckily, a very rich family adopted her and never told her the truth.  
She basically lived like royalty her whole life. Her natural skills with a Scythe led her to earn acceptance into Amica. The true reason was for the glamor, fashion, & fame that come with being a hero, but she also wanted to help the poor which she felt a strange connection to.  
"I'll do something you can truly be proud of." She said the last time she'd seen her parents.  
"We know you will." They told her.  
*in reality*  
More snakes headed towards Nina. She jumped away, the snakes & Serpent Dude followed. It was a trick: she used her scythe to turn around. She threw it, hitting all the snakes and Serpent Dude's leg. He had jumped a little late. Angered even more when her scythe [4/10/20] flew back into her hand, Serpent Dude began to do hand signals & chant. NIna used a new ability her Stöf had recently learned, Speed buff.  
With her velocity increased she jumped at Serpent Dude. She hit him at all kinds of angles, launched him up, & slammed him down.  
"What's the matter, realise being a villain is wrong?" she asked ,"Well if you really are the number one villain then your death will be a blessing." When she got no response she jumped down. "You're either already dead or if not I'll cut off your head. My first kill." When she raised her scythe a group of snakes took it from her. "What the he..."  
Serpent Dude had kicked her. She hit a tree. "I knew that if i told you I was the number one villain and I pretended to be dead." he began ,"You'd get close enough to finish the job. Now without your agricultural tool. I've won!" He then laughed very menacingly.  
The poison was really taking effect causing Nina to progressively turn more and[4/11/20] purple, lose strength, & take damage. She started to get desperate but tried to calm down. Serpent Dude continued to laugh. Nina was thinking of plans. She couldn't approach Serpent Dude head on, nor could she send Need for Velocity, it wouldn't work. There was one plan that would work.  
She got up pretending to be very injured. "If you truly are that damaged the poison will kill you soon." Nina had already begun to focus her energy. Serpent Dude was preparing to leave and had already started.  
Before long her Scythe began to fly towards her. The snakes holding it fell off. Serpent Dude was very surprised, her description said she had no Beskeit. Nina extended her arm to catch her Scythe. It flew towards her but Nina remembered her lack of skill.  
The scythe cut right above her elbow and kept flying until it hit a tree. Her arm fell off. Nina screamed loudly. Serpent Dude smirked as Nina grabbed what part of her arm was still attached to her body. The villain started to [4/12/20] head off again. Now the poison would kill her.  
He had only gone a few steps when he heard someone approaching him. In a tree above him was none other than Esmeralda Jimena. Serpent Dude wasn't going to survive another fight besides he was supposed to meet up with _her_.  
"You are at your end." Esmeralda said. She started to focus her energy. It was now all or nothing. The move would literally embed her life force into projectiles. it was definitely worth it, the situation called for it & it would finish what Ned's inspiration, Nina, started. The Qat student yelled out, "¡Salpicadura Esmeralda!"  
Emeralds came flying out of her palms. Esmeralda begun to fade away as more & more emeralds flew from her hands. Serpent Dude repiditally got hit. The snakes who tried to protect him just got hit & hit him. Soon all was left was a dry corpse. Nina saw the whole thing. After seeing Esmeralda's sacrifice her pain didn't fell so bad. She passed out.  
The rest from the arena showed up.


	29. Chapter Seven/Twenty Eight: The Power of Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there was actually a mini chapter before this one and after the previous one but I moved this one to the bonus features.  
Ned's fight against Octo ner.

[4/15/20, 3rd POV] The six of them heard Nina scream but they couldn't go back. Markie had lead them too far. They even began to question whether or not they'd find Gabor and/or the Mysterious Person.  
Ned kept thinking back to Nina. He hadn't expected it in the slightest. Now he worried about her.  
"Let's not freak out, Ned." Ishmael told him. "She's a very capable fighter and with Focus Move I'm sure she has already won."  
"I hope so." Ned said. "I wouldn't want the first person to kiss to die. We mustn't lose faith." Ishmael just nodded.  
Soon Markie stopped. The six of them stopped too. Someone else appeared, talked to Markie, & then approached the six.  
"I am Octo ner. I come in sear..."  
"I'll do it. For Gabor & for Nina." Ned stepped up. "I have to show I was worthy of 3rd in the Palera Tournament. Go. Tell my childhood friend that he is the best friend I could ever have."  
"Sure thing, teammate. We will give it[4/16/20]our all. Trust us." Ashley said. The five of them went after Markie.  
"That was easy. Anyway ... so ..." Octo mer started.  
"I know you. You're a pretty obscure villain. The only reason I know you is because you once attacked someone and didn't kill them. They found refuge on my home island Elo. That was two years ago."  
"Naxu! I knew she'd eventually be my demise. What no, your demise. While we were having ..."  
"This conversation you attached a tentacle to me. Nope, I knew you'd do that if we talked so I sliced it. Now fight like a real opponent."  
Octo mer got near him but that was a trick. When he was close enough Ned brought out his stöf, All. "Wi, Wi, Wi, Wi, wi, Wi, wi, Wi, Wi, Wi, Wi, Wi, Wi, Wi, Wi, Wi, WI! I will win!" Octo mer hit a tree.  
The octopus guy got up and summoned a canon. It fired a net. Ned with his high speed avoided it. The villain then shot a high pressure pump of [4/17/20] water towards Ned. He tried to cut through it but got hit with full power. The next thing he knew he was on the ground, his sword stuck in his leg, & Octo mer was standing above him.  
"I know all about you, Ned McAnn. I know that you have always wanted to surpass Gabor, your favorite hero is Ameri Fruan, and you & Gabor once had a third friend. Her name was Katina Sibylla Stavros." When Octo mer said that he smirked. Ned had a flashback.  
*In the flashback*  
They were seven years old. All three of them, Ned, Gabor, & Katina. They had always done everything together. Their families had some kind of union. All three of them were Pyrokinetics and had beskeits, Katina's was Bloom. She made plants grow. Nothing could of ended their friendship, they were close as close could be. That was until...  
A woman with pale-ish skin arrived. She looked young and beautiful. She had long hair and a strange crown. Many people assumed her to be royalty but people on Elo don't [4/18/20] know about other countries. No one could of suspected her of what she'd really do.  
That fateful day the three friends were watching clouds. They had determined it'd be a great day to fly kites. Gabor & Ned began to go inside. Katina started off but right then _she_ stabbed her. A lot of her life energy was drained. When Gabor & Ned returned they were surprised.  
The next couple of weeks were a blur. Her parents were also killed. The person who killed them fled and was never found. the funeral was a few days later. Life, however, returned to normal a year later. Mentions of that were basically zero. Gabor and Ned often said that they felt Katina was still alive. Their parents said it was because of their deep love for her.  
*flashback end*  
"You...." Ned began to get furious. "You ... serve Athanasiadis. The 'queen' who wants to destroy Sophia and her creations. I... NO! She is the one who [4/19/20] wants to recreate things and not be subject to Sophia herself. She is the one who corrupted sapiens and then sateos."  
"Wow you're one of the few people who actually know her. I'll give you another chance of a fight." Octo mer began to glow green. He became stronger, however that leads to his opponent being healed. Ned's sword was back in his hand and his leg was healed. "Now we will fight like Sophia & Athanasiadis."  
Octo mer headed towards Ned. Ned jumped back and begun to do his strongest fire attack. Octo mer launched a knife, All blocked it. The fire hit Octo mer, however being a member of the Aqua element he was resistant to it. The octopus guy shot some ink at Ned blinding him. He prepared to tackle him, however Ned had All spin all around Ned.  
The villain was launched back. He got up and shot three knives. Ned cleared his eyes, blocked two and the other hit his shoulder. That gave Octo mer the chance to turn invisible. He got the jump on Ned and launched him through and entire tree.  
[4/20/20] Ned stood up and charged Octo mer. He tried to avoid Ned's sword but it sliced off his arm. Octo mer just grew it back.  
"I'll give you one more chance to repent and stop rebelling against Sophia herself.'  
"Never, this is a kill or be killed situation. I'll kill you if you don't kill me."  
"Fine as you wish." Ned jumped towards Octo mer and hit him with another rush ,"Wi, wi, wi ,wi, wi, wi, wi ,wi, wi, WI! I will win!" Ned was determined to win, but so was Octo mer.  
Octo mer began to shoot water to increase his speed. Ned focused and began to spin with his sword. It fired off small focus waves. Octo's jet was hit, it stopped working.  
The villain was out of tricks. Sure he could use them again: cameo, ink, arm regrow, & jet (not that one). Ned however could still use his strongest Focus Wave and still had speed.  
[4/21/20] Ned ran up to Octo mer and along with All attacked him from all sides. Octo mer swung his arm and hit Ned. 'Believe, believe.' he told himself. He then came to a conclusion. 'Mom and dad, they were watching to tournament. they must be worried to the extreme. I'll win this for all of Elo, for Katina, & her parents.' Ned began to shout, he started to glow silver. It was a power Sophia herself had embedded into Sapiens.  
Octo mer was caught off guard. He thought that Sapiens doing that was a myth. Ned swung his sword, the wave cut off Octo mer's other arm. It simply grew back. The octopus camoed himself. Ned walked towards where Octo mer was. Octo mer knew he had to kill this kid or _she_'d kill him.  
He once again jumped on Ned however this time Ned knew that would happen. Ned stepped back. Octo mer then shot ink and water, he knew Ned would dodge. Blindness only lasted a second as the water washed the ink off.  
Still glowing silver Ned opened his [4/22/20] mouth to speak. The voice that spoke wasn't Ned's, rather it seemed to belong to a young woman. "How much longer will you continue to rebel." The voice slowly became Ned's ,"You can always repent and return to Mother Sophia."  
"NO... I only serve Athanasiadis." He camoed again. Ned returned to his senses. Octo mer was totally freaking out, he even missed a water blast. That allowed Ned to shoot a fireball at him.  
The Elo native still had the silver glow around him, even All had it. Octo mer was careless and Ned quickly slammed him down. Octo mer, when he landed, launched Ned.  
He shot more ink anticipating Ned's ability to dodge. Ned just took the ink and lost vision. Surprised by this he approached Ned. Soon Ned jumped up and jumped off the tree. He didn't stick the landing.  
Octo mer was fazed. How come his file didn't say he had many tricks. Ned got up slowly, careful not to break any [4/23/20] bones (he thought he might). They stared into each other's eyes. The silver glow was still around Ned. He began to do the hand signs for his strongest attack. Octo mer was very worried, so worried he tried to use his jet even though Ned had broke it.  
The jet sputtered and blew up, shooting water everywhere and launching him at Ned. Not expecting it he got klobered. They wound up against a tree. The voice spoke ,"There is still time for you to repent." Octo mer had already made his decision.  
Using a tentacle he grabbed Ned's sword. In a futile try to kill, he stabbed it through him and into Ned. They both yelled however Octo mer was only strong enough to pierce Ned's skin.  
Ned got up and realised Octo mer was dead. He had All put out his sword. "At least he technically killed himself." Ned lowered his head in respect to the dead villain. He lifted his head and mouthed ,"Thanks Mother Sophia." He then [4/24/20, 1st POV] passed out.  
*Ned's Point of View*  
I must be hallucinating. Ameri Fruan is standing near me. Octo mer's body was gone.  
"He's awake!: someone exclaimed. I was on some kind of bed, and I was bandaged everywhere.  
"That's my Ned. I didn't see you but you must of been awesome." Ameri Fruan told me. I could barely move much less talk. "Don't worry about a thing, everything is under control. Well mostly. You'll be coming with me. We'll go to a special place. We'll greatly improve your skills. There will be two others."  
I wanted to thank him but couldn't. Still something inside me was telling me that all of us walked into some kind of trap.  
"Good job." The Voice spoke ,"Ameri Fruan. Take this her Ned McAnn along a different path." I couldn't catch the rest but the last word I said was "Gabor". What could all this mean?__


	30. Chapter Eight/Twenty-Nine:A Two on Two Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishmael and Ashley's fight againsts the Kaz twins.

[4/25/20,3rd POV] While Ned's battle neared its end the five of them kept chasing Markie. She pretended to trip so the two new opponents could show up.  
"Greetings, sapiens we are the Twin Kaz." the one on the left said.  
"Thats right. I am Sarah and this is my twin sister, Sarai." said the one on the right. They were dressed beautifully, maybe too much.  
Markie had already left. "Here you two..." Olivia had pointed to the last two members of Team N.I.N.A.  
"We'll do it for our team.The two of us against the two of the two of them. We believe you'll find your team leader.Farewell." When Ishmael had finished the "Team O.L.D." bounded off.  
"Can we fight on the ground. Heights scare me." Sarai said with fear.  
"Only if they want. Would you two mind if we fought on solid ground." Sarah requested.  
"Oh not at all." They responded. What is up with these two sateos.  
[4/26/20] The heroes-in-training landed on the ground. "Ha, you fell into ... What?" Sarai said confused.  
"Into...?" Ishmael asked.  
"Oh nothing. Here Sarai you take the guy, Ishmael.I'll take the girl, Ashley." They summoned their weapons. Ishmael his ax, Ashley her knives. Sarai had a wand & Sarah had a gun. "Lets begin."  
Ishmael wasn't going to attack unless Sarai hit first. Ashley threw her first knife to get an idea of Sarah's speed. She dodged with relative ease. Sarai shot a star projectile while Ishmael blocked.  
"Well since the battle has just begun we'll tell you two the truth." Sarai said.  
"We know all about you. Both of you, Ashley Durant and Ishmael Tahan." They tensed up. "You might wonder how we know. Well, its simple. You know Jade Harvey. She snuck around and found out about the eight of you. Like for example Ishmael. You were born in [4/27/20] Kyla, Central Xyzla. You reject any belief in celestial beings despite the obvious signs. Or your ax belonged to your oldest sister, Keturah."  
"Ashley, you place of birth was Crane, in the Republic of Catalia. Two years ago you died and you were then revived four days later. Despite that you still don't believe in celestial beings, either. Something else is that you mother, Lyn, gave birth to you when she was 9 3/4." Sarai stated. The two of them were speechless. These were secrets only a few people knew.  
*Ishmael's flashback. How he got his ax*  
A few months before our story began Ishmael's oldest sister Keturah Tahan was finishing her fifth year at Amica. She was visiting her family.  
"I can't believe my baby brother is planning on attending Amica in the Summer." she said hugging him.  
"Come on, its not that big a deal. I mean you, Rebecka, & Leah made it."  
"True." She tapped her lips ,"Well we have talent, & so do you. I know you[4/28/20]'ll do your best and even one day surpass me." Just as she finished there was a roar. A beast attacked her. Ishmael was so worried all he remembers is keturah said she could handle it, fight for three minutes, and then she said ,"Take my ax and use it for greater things. I love you."  
She killed the beast but suffered major injuries. She was allowed to finish her fifth year but she never became an expert hero. Ishmael claimed her ax for himself and vowed to surpass her.  
*Ashley's flashback. How she died and returned*  
Lyn Durant (née Bow) was impregnated by her eleven-and-a-half year old boyfriend. Both she and Ashley survived.  
Two years before the present both Ashley and her father got a really bad disease. They had 20-60 days to live. Ashley's father passed away on the 29th day. The disease was never seen before and for some reason only affected people who had true Durant blood.  
Ashley died a painful death on the 57th day. She was wrapped up and [4/29/20] was going to be buried beside her father. However a prophet who severed Mother SOPHIA showed up.  
Four days after her death, sixty-one days after she caught the disease, Ashley Durant was brought back from the dead to ,"fulfill the purpose Mother SOPHIA had given her." Sadly there was no change, physical or spiritual.  
*the present*  
Still surprised Ishmael & Ashley begun to get comboed by their respective opponent. They were then launched into trees.  
"No, it can't be. Ned and Gabor were right. There really are higher beings." Ashley said.  
"Mother SOPHIA. I know we've rejected you but please forgive us." Ishmael said.  
Right then they came up with a plan. "You've just sealed your defeat." They said together.  
Each one charged their opponent and used their respective beskeit. Ishmael used Fire Slam on Sarai and Ashley used Aqua Punch on Sarah. Ishmael then dashed and kicked Sarai up in the air. He then launched [4/30/20] her back down.  
Ashley did hand signals and shot a shark at Sarah. She followed it up with a knife at the thigh. The knife was attacked to a string so just pulled it back.  
The Kaz twins fired off projectiles which the heroes dodged. They managed to get the twins together. While they were off guard they shot fire and water respectively. The elements spun together hitting the Kaz twins sevily weakening them.  
"Ha Ha, you can't catch us." Ishmael and Ashley teased. They ran off.  
"After them!" ordered Sarah.  
The two students abruptly stopped and began to charge up their beskeits. When the two Sateos with bunny ears & cotton tails showed up they were hit with the other, whether it be Aqua Punch or Fire Slam.  
Things weren't looking good for the Kaz Twins. Their plan would of worked if not for one simple thing. Technically two.


	31. Chapter Nine/Thirty:How to outsmart your enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishmael and Ashley reveal their big brain plan.

[5/1/20,3rd POV] Sarai shot a bullet at Ishmael. It hit his foot. He yelled. That give Sarai some much needed confidence. However that was all in vain. A cage sprung up catching her. If that wasn't enough some spikes appeared and cut into her arm. They were so much that her arm ended up being sliced off. She screamed the whole time.  
Her sister was too surprised to speak. Even Ishmael & Ashley didn't expect such brutality. The heroes-in-training then spoke. "You see," gulp ,"While we were tree jumping we noticed plenty of trap. When you two showed up we thought of them so we decided to fight. We got confirmation when you thought we'd land in a trap."  
"Yes" Ashley gulped ,"And because of that we headed here to use the traps against you. We didn't know they'd be so bad."  
"Yeah the were designed to either kill you or almost." Sarah had tears in her eyes. Sarai tried to give her twin a look of encouragement, they had to finish the job.  
[5/2/20] Sarah dropped her wand and jumped at Ismae tackling him. "Things don't have to be like this." she began ,"We could make something truly beautiful." She guestered at his crotch.  
"Thanks, but no thanks. My feelings are only for Ashley, besides you're evil. Turn from your ways." Sarah was angered by this. She was going to punch but Ashley stabbed a knife in the back of her leg, she jumped back.  
"Why you little piece of ...." The Kaz sister did not finish. She had stepped in a trap. It scooped her up and slammed her in the ground. Luckily after six times it let her go.  
"I suspected you'd do something crazy." Ashley explained ,"Since you were concerned with Ishmael the knife scrambled your mind. You didn't notice the obvious trap I jumped over."  
"Its too late, they're both unconscious. Now..." They shared a really awkward kiss. "Let's leave them." Ishmael and Ashley headed off in search of their teammates.


	32. Chapter Ten/Thirty-One:Dicy v. Cain Tubal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally called Chapter Ten/Thiry-One:Dicy v. Cain Tubal Pt. 1  
Dicy's fight (not really) against Cain Tubal

[5/4/20, 3rd POV] Team "O.L.D." continued after Markie. At this point they were sure she was leading them astray, but they wasn't anything they could do. Markie ducked under something. It was ninja stars. Their stöfs caught them.  
"Greetings. Now who wants to fight?" The ninja asked as he appeared.  
"This dude looks strong, I'll take him." Léon said.  
"No, let me do this. My training needs not to be for nought." Dicy said. "Here's a parting gift." Their kiss wasn't as awkward. "find Gabor." They left.  
"Shall we begin?" he asked.  
"Not yet, why have opponent after opponent showed up?"  
"You see all eight of us received information that Jade Harvey stole. That is how we knew who'd we fight."  
"How do I know you aren't just making up lies." Dicy stared.  
"Oh its very simple actually. Why else are only Léon and Olivia chasing Markie now? Riddle me that Dicy LeRen. Or dare [5/5/20] I say Mia Donojan. That isn't everything Jade stole. I know you were born in Para, you're a thrill seeker, your Beskeit is Ultra Mode, you stöf is Crowned Island, you live with your aunt and uncle, and lastly I know your parents lost custody of you."  
Dicy (Mia) was beginning to anger. "So what?! You know some obscure facts about me. What the hell does that have to do with anything? Huh?"  
"You still don't get it. Well here let me explain it. The eight of us would take on a member of Team G.O.L.D. or Team N.I.N.A. Using the information Jade gave us we know how to win."  
"Wait you're saying that...."  
"Yes, you will die. Before that would you care to expand on your life story?" He threw a blob at her. When it hit she felt and had to relive her worst memory, the day she lost her parents.  
*Five year old Dicy's point of view.*  
"Mia, today is the day." Daddy said crying.  
"No. No. No. I don't wanna. Please mommy & [5/7/20,1st POV] daddy. I want to stay with you!" I said crying.  
"Its whats best. We just can't take care of you well enough. We're so sorry." Mommy was crying.  
"NO WHY I want to stay!" I yelled.  
"We know Mia. We promise one day we'll see eachother again." We hugged one last time. "You're uncle and aunt will be better parents than us." I screamed at the top of my lungs as the cops took my parents away. They took me to my uncle and aunt & changed my name to Dicy LeRen.  
*Dicy/Mia's conscious.*  
Naxu! Naxu! How is this possible! Why! If I was conscient I'd cry. Right now, though, I am crying on the inside. Everything looked and felt as if I really was five again. It was real. Why! I still haven't seen mom and dad.  
That is the reason I want to be a hero, for thrills, to distract myself from my pain. Also so they realise that with me as a hero they'll have to let my parent go.  
When I wake up I will kill that bastard!  
I need a plan to kill him. I hope everyone is doing well.


	33. Chapter Eleven/Thirty-Two:Multiple battles at Once Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the final week before fall break and this is interim week. Since Wednesdays are always chill and I don't have and interim tomorrow I can finish this part of G.O.L.D.  
Léon and Olivia's fight against Business Guy and Markie respectively.  
Originally called Chapter Ten/Thirty-Two:Multiple battles at Once

[5/8/20, 3rd POV] 'I can't believe it's just us chasing Markie. We started with seven.' Léon thought. "Olivia if anyone else tries to fight I'll do it and you take on Markie. Deal?"  
"Deal" she responded.  
Not even ten minutes after they had left Dicy, Markie stopped, talked with someone, and kept going. Léon got in a defensive pose and Olivia kept going. She saw Léon's opponent was none other than the guy the fought before fighting The Mysterious Person.  
"So we meet again. Léon Cruz-Jose." a loud voice boomed.  
Léon was shocked ,"Wha ... What. Are you that guy..."  
"Yes I'm that guy. You know what let's go this over with. This person named Jade Harvey stole documents from Amica. Your information was the worst. You never had any deaths or anything like that. All I found out was that you can turn into a lion because one of you ancestors was one, you speak a second tongue, your favorite food is burritos, you have a younger brother and [5/9/20] a younger sister, as well as two older sisters. Oh you're from Hunduro, Salté in Zuriñe. Finally all the ways you can fight, there isn't many." Léon looked at him as he laughed.  
*with Olivia and Markie*  
Olivia had been using Red and Black to erase the space between them. Markie abruptly stopped and turned around.  
"Looks like you caught up to me. Olivia Opnore." Markie said faking sadness.  
"Tell me the truth of why you didn't follow Gabor." Olivia was upset.  
"Ok, ok, just don't interrupt." Olivia nodded. "You see our leader Athanasiadis foresaw Gabor would inherit Inner All. Hey! Questions at the end. Anyway because of that we want him dead. So we had different members take on his best friends so she could kill him. All of you fell into our trap." Markie begun to laugh hysterically. This further angered Olivia.  
She did the symbols for a night-type attack. It hit. Markie got up ,"Oops I forgot to say that I know your attack patterns and more. You're from Flar, Sanya-Aj Empire. You want to be a hero so your [5/11/20] family acknowledges you. I respect that."  
"But how? I thought you wanted to be a hero. How can you be a villain?" Olivia asked.  
"Sateos are naturally inclined to follow Mother SOPHIA, however Jade saved my life and I owe it to her so I serve Athanasiadis. Sorry, but I have to." She took a deep breathe ,"Shinu, Olivia!"  
The two of them summoned their lances and threw them at the other. They zipped passed each other and hit their opponents foot. Both girls yelled through gritted teeth. They both picked up the lance.  
Olivia used Red and Black to erase the space between them. Both of them swung their lances hitting each others lance. Markie jumped and flew around a little. She then spun her hands creating a ball of steel. Olivia narrowly dodged it.  
Markie landed and spun the lance. Olivia wasn't sure how to win, Markie had clearly held back when she had fought Futaba.  
[5/13/20] *with Léon and Business Guy*  
Business Guy, so he claimed to be, brought out his tipped arrows again. Léon was remembering how he'd gotten into Amica. He didn't think he was anything special but he won the ballot to get into Amica even though he had planned to go to Rof.  
An arrow hit his leg. This one decreased resistance. He ran towards Business Guy. Business Guy jumped up and kicked Léon away, he caused extra damage.  
Léon got up and shot fire. Business Guy sidestepped it. 'Maldicion! He seems to actually know my every move. Just what kind of files were actually stolen?" A blast of fire came at him. Léon was hit with full blast. Business Guy fired another arrow. This time Léon blocked it with his sword.  
"Gee, maybe I underestimated you, maybe."  
"No you did."  
"Actually... perhaps I overestimated. You aren't worthy to be in Amica." said [5/14/20] both Business Guy & Markie at the same time.  
"You're wrong." Olivia said to Markie ,"You tricked everyone. How can you still live with your self."  
"I told you, Jade saved me. I'm not going to lose. I have to pay my debt. Don't you understand?"  
"Yes, when I was younger Hania Strangelove attacked. It was All Sun T who saved the day. Because of that I wanted to thank him personally. I did yesterday." They were quite then at the same time they said ,"You'll still lose!"  
Markie went for a punch. Olivia used her Beskeit, Substitution. Markie cursed under her breath. The girl with brown skin shot a night-type projectile. It landed.  
The girl with green skin flew into the air. Olivia jumped up and used Substitution twice and then Red and Black to grab Markie's foot.  
"Hey let go you scum!"  
"No way. I can't let Gabor die. He was the first person to see me differently." Markie tried to shake her off but Olivia was [5/15/20] hanging on tightly. "Surely Léon, Dicy and others would but when I first saw him in this forest I knew he radiated justice. I hereby declare that I server SOPHIA."  
"That's nice." Markie said. She stopped flying and started falling. They weren't very high up.  
*with the others*  
Léon wasn't faring to well. Business Guy really did know all his moves. From his punches to his lion mode, to even his stöf despite not being able to see one. Business Guy charged up a ball of energy. Léon flew right through a tree when it hit him. He was beginning to lose consciousness.  
*elsewhere*  
"Ow my head" Dicy said as she woke.  
"Evening, grape girl. Sleep well. Ha, you relieved your worst memory. The name's Cain Tubal by the way.  
"Why am I still alive?"  
"Only a coward goes for an easy kill. Plus I wanted to show I really do know all your moves."


	34. Chapter Twelve/Thirty-Three:Multiple Battles at Once Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter for today. The rest is for tomorrow.  
The three fights all happening at once.  
Originally called Chapter Eleven/Thirty Three:Multiple Battles at Once Pt. 2

[5/18/20, 3rd POV] Dicy let out a battle cry and ran at Cain Tubal. When she got near him she punched multiple times. Cain Tubal easily avoided all the hits.  
Infuriated Dicy began to fire bullets from her gauntlets. He took the damage. Cain then did some quick hand signals, summoning a fire dragon. It flew at Dicy disappearing after it hit.  
Crowned Island was summoned. Both of them began to fire projectiles. Tubal jumped and kept getting hit. He approached. Dicy noticed this and prepared a punch. The punch hit but Cain Tubal activated his Beskeit, Counter, it hits with power proportional to the attack.  
She was launched back slightly. Dicy sent Crowned Island for a hit. Cain was launched towards Dicy. She kicked him into the air and together with her stöf they attacked on all sides.  
Right as they were about to slam him, he countered. Dicy was launched farther but Cain had the speed to slam her into the ground.  
[5/19/20] "You can't win. I know all you techniques." Cain said.  
"No, I'll win this by learning a new technique." Dicy jumped up, she didn't want to use her Beskiet yet. She charged at him. She didn't hit, Tubal prepared to counter but with no attack it was useless. That allowed Dicy to punch him not once or twice but four times.  
Cain Tubal smirked. Bad idea, Dicy shot out a ball of fire. Cain was hit. Dicy jumped and tried to punch, Cain barely avoided it. He was about to do the fire attack but Dicy and Crowned Island did a helicopter kick together.  
"I think you're going to be dead soon." she commented. Tubal stood up and shot five ninja stars. Two cut part of her left shoulder. Another cut her leg. Another hit her right arm. The last one stuck in her right shoulder. Dicy was bleeding.  
He then threw a large shuriken. Dicy jumped right to avoid it. All of a sudden a second shuriken hit her back and remained there. She coughed up blood. It was thrown at a different angle and soon after the first.  
[5/20/20] *Léon vs. Business Guy*  
"This can't be happening." Léon was badly damaged. Business Guy was destroying him. He truly knew all of Léon's techniques. Even with his sword he was barely hitting him.  
"It is possible. I've already explained it to you." Business Guy ran up to him and punched him. Léon was launched a little.  
"I still have one technique." He summoned Lion Pride, threw his sword, turned into a lion and ran at him. Léon bit him intending to do heavy damage but Business Guy shattered and reappeared.  
"Not anymore." The two of them each did a fire attack. The fires burned each other out. It lasted long enough for Léon to charge again. This time he headbutt, sending him through a small tree.  
"I will triumph over you." Léon said.  
"No you won't" Business Guy shot an arrow up. It came back down and hit him. He turned invisible. "You are finished."  
Léon prepared to defend but Business [5/21/20] Guy knew all his defense tactics. Only two attacks by Léon successfully landed while Business Guy's attacks landed 90% of the time. When his invisibility was almost gone he shot an arrow that exploded on contact. They both flew back.  
"O Sophia, if thy art really a celestial being I commend my spirit to you."  
"So you admit defeat."  
"Yes, but I will fight until my spirit reaches Mother SOPHIA." He spun around firing a fire tornado from his sword. It definitely evened up the battle a bit.  
Business Guy shot three more arrows. All of them deflected.  
"You'll still die!" He shouted.  
"I know, but it won't be in vain." Léon replied back.  
"Are you sure?"  
"No, I know for a fact."  
"Really?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"Alright." Then together they shouted "This ends here!"  
*Olivia vs. Markie*  
[5/22/20] The two of them kept trading attacks dealing some damage. Things were in Markie's favor. Their spears kept hitting each other. They were both pretty damaged.  
"Give it up, Olivia!"  
"No you give up."  
"No you!"  
Both of them shouted and swung their lances again. The attacks collided. Again they did this, and again. Then both their spears broke. They threw down what part they still had.  
Markie did hand signs. A golem made of grass, twigs, and the like appeared. Olivia was worried. 'Let's hope this works' she thought. She erased the space between them. She put on a serious face.  
"Ru, Ru, Ru, Ru, Ru, Ru, ru, ru, ru, ru, ru, ru, RU!" The golem disintegrated. "This is for you Gabor."  
"impossible."  
"I think you're dead."  
"Wait, I have one last technique."  
"Oh, in that case so do I."  
They backed up and ran at each other while shouted.


	35. Chapter Thirteen/Thirty-Four:Multiple battles at Once Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today I'll finish typing up the chapters I have.  
bittersweet ending to their battles.  
Originally called Chapter Twelve/Thirty-Four:Multiple battle at Once Pt. 3

[5/23/20, 3rd POV] Dicy had taken the suriken out of her back. She was very close to defeat, her only choice, activate Ultra Mode. Her hair began to flow, a purple aura surrounded her, and her eyes changed. She began to shout. A little worry formed in Cain Tubal.  
She yellow loudly as she sent Crowned Island who was also powered up, to rapid punch Cain. The attack was stronger than he anticipated. Crowned Island easily deflected the mini shurikens Tubal threw. More worry. He threw a large shuriken, Dicy caught it and threw it back. It missed.  
Just as things were getting better Cain gained an idea. Dicy approached him, knowing he'd counter. She punched. Cain counters but Crowned Island caught the counterattack. Dicy gave a smile thinking she had won. She put all her strength into one final punch.  
It missed! Cain quickly dodged it. He jumped and preformed a helicopter kick, and as Dicy flew back, he threw a wind shuriken to give her enough speed to fly through two trees. He know for a fact he'd won. He heard others and almost left, almost.  
[5/25/20, 1st POV] I am in so much pain, both physical and emotional. I see Crowned Island, she is so damaged and that reflects my damage. She disappeared, I've stopped breathing. I closed my eyes.  
A second later I opened them, I felt different. I gasped I saw my body, it was really damaged, my clothes were very torn, and I had stopped bleeding. I am dead. I am a spirit now. I blinked and suddenly I was before a woman sitting on a throne.  
*somewhere else*  
Léon had throw his sword in an attempt to win, it missed and now Business Guy had it. Business Guy set the sword on fire. Léon meanwhile formed electricity in his hand. Business Guy actually knew that was his ultimate and final move.)  
They yelled as they ran towards each other. Léon stuck out his arm forward. Business Guy had the sword extended. They ran through each other.  
A second later they stood with their backs to each other. Another second passed and Business Guy's right arm (the one with the sword) fell off. 'tick' another second. Léon groaned. [5/27/20, 1st POV] He fell forward. He had been sliced in half.  
*Léon PoV*  
i felt a second of immense pain, I groaned and suddenly my eyes closed. After another second I opened them. I was in the air but I saw my body, it was in two. I am dead. I heard Business Guy thank me for being a worthy opponent. I also saw other people but suddenly I saw someone else. She was on her throne.  
*Olivia vs. Markie* They ran at each other. Olivia had fused her arm with Red and Black. Markie's arm was covered in plants. Their punches collided. Both of them were launched back from the explosion. They both had lots of damage.  
The sound of people arriving was heard. Both Olivia and Markie stood up. People who were at the arena showed up.  
"Professor Katherine Grace!" They said together.  
"Markie, we're on opposite sides, right?"  
"Naxu!" she jumped to fly away. An arrow hit her shoulder and stuck there. She flew higher but began to fall. Suddenly Cain Tubal carrying Business Guy showed up and began to carry Markie, as well.


	36. Chapter Fourteen/Thirty-Five:The Final Showdown Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first of three chapter of Gabor's fight against The Mysterious Person.  
luckily i remembered how to count.

[5/28/20, 1st POV] *Gabor's Point of View*  
I don't even know how long I've chased The Mysterious Person. It suddenly made a long jump and landed on the ground. I kept my pace and hide behind a tree. We were in an open field, strange, i didn't know the Forest Grun had another one.  
The Mysterious Person put Rachel down. I prepared to attack but to my surprise a green aura formed. Rachel awoke, he was being healed.  
"Go Rachel go on!" That voice.  
"What about you?" He asked.  
"You know what must be done."  
"Yes, I do. Please survive." He grabbed her hand, let go, and ran off stumbling, his arm seeming to not have life.  
"Come on out." the tone was radically different. It sounded evil. The voice still sounds familiar. "Come on Gabor." I froze, The Mysterious Person knows my name. "Please show yourself." I did. "There you are."  
I saw that The Mysterious Person was the same one from back at Elo, the day of Stöfs origins and more.  
"Y-you're ... you're ..." I stuttered.  
"Yes, I am." The shadow covering her face disappeared. It was..."Yes I am Jade." she smirked.  
[5/31/20, 1st POV]I was so surprised. How could she ... "Jade ... Jade Harvey."  
"Don't mention that name to me!" she said angrily.  
"Why... why are you doing this?"  
Her expression changed. "Let me tell you a story alright?"  
"Sure."  
*flashback. Jade PoV*  
As far back as I can remember we were never a functioning family. My father only married my mother because he wanted a strong child. Al and Sapphire Harvey were related but were far enough. I'm their only child.  
Al always beat my mother. He wanted to beat me but mom always took the beating for me. He studied to be a teacher and because of that he worked my poor mother to death. She was my all. That bastard.  
Hmph, ever since Sapphire died. Al began to act differently, he began to support me. No matter I was already a prodigy. That brought the attention of Athanasiadis. A year after mom's death I become ,"The Mysterious Person." I finished Year Five, graduated, and went on a mission.  
[6/1/20, 1st POV]  
*flashback end*  
"To head to Elo?" Gabor asked.  
"Yes, I was there to kill. That's why I attacked your school. You and Ned are something special. So was Katina." He froze with shock. "It's true, Katina was killed by Athanasiadis."  
"No, really?" Tears began to stream from his eyes.  
"Really, really."  
"I can't believe this."  
"You should. She foresaw you'd inherit Inner All from All Sun T. You must die. Sorry."  
*Gabor's point of view*  
Her eyes changed. The world around me faded into blackness. I looked around and saw nothing. Suddenly I saw something. It was a creature. It had white hair all over. It was running towards me on two legs. Its right arm glowed bronze. Fear filled me but somehow so did confidence.  
I recognized the creature as an Ursus. I also felt a new power surging in me. All the darkness began to crack and reality was back. I had moved out of the way of the Ursus. Jade's sword was covered in electricity.


	37. Chapter Fifteen/Thirty-Six: The Final Showdown Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of 3 of this final battle.  
think of this beginning part as the genjutsu of Obi-Wan vs. Kakashi

[6/2/20, 3rd POV] Right as the Ursus was about to punch the illusion was destroyed! The Ursus was Jade in a digues. Gabor moved out of the way just in time. Jade's sword was covered in electricity. Gabor's eyes had changed.  
"How .... how in this even fu ... freaking possible?!"  
"Please Jade, let's not solve our problems with violence."  
"This is bigger than us. This is Athanasiadis versus Sophia." She was very upset.  
"Last warning either we solve this peacefully or I won't hold back." He had a faint glow around him.  
"You don't get it. Athanasiadis will triumph over Sophia and remake things. Join me."  
"No, she isn't Sophia. She isn't gracious or merciful or anything."  
"Athanasiadis will kill me if I don't fight for her. Sophia doesn't do that."  
"Exactly, she will protect you."  
"No don't give me false hope."  
"It's not false it's real."  
"I'm sorry, Gabor. I'll kill you in an[6/3/20] epic final showdown, sorry."  
"Fine, no holding back."  
"You know it." she smirked.  
They charged at each other and began to swing their swords. The sound of metal on metal was continually heard.  
'be weary, she can still copy your attacks.' Gabor thought. He jumped back and summoned Golden Power. Jade summoned her Stöf. She shouted ,"'the Sophia." There seemed to be a flash of light. Suddenly she was in a different spot.  
Gabor was shocked, she moved faster than him plus his fingers seemed to of shifted slightly. She rushed to his side and had 'the Sophia start to rapid punch.  
"Inu, Inu, Inu, Inu, Inu, Inu, Inu, Inu! Inutilia!" GP wasn't fast enough! He was launched. Golden Power softened his landing. 'This isn't good. My left arm is still bad from using Inner All against Rachel.'  
"Let's try this again!" Jade approached Gabor. She blinked and once again the illusion began. Darkness was all around. Jade appeared glowing a lot.  
[6/4/20] "This time for sure." she said in her evil tone. "I control everything here, time, space, and matter. This is the end for you." A large sword suddenly materialized. It flew towards Gabor and went through him. He yelled loudly. A second sword appeared behind him and also penetrated him. More screaming and blood.  
"No..." He had trouble speaking ,"This isn't real. This ... isn't over. O SOHPIA grant me you power so I may bring glory to your name, please. If not let ... it be. I'll be thankful either way."  
A feminine voice said ,"You have asked. You will receive." Gabor began to glow even more, he felt a new power.  
"Ahck. Not again!" Jade felt a quick headache. The swords disappeared and so did the hole in Gabor. Reality came back. Jade had blood dripping from her eyes as if they were tears. "HOW!" she was angry ,"Once, possible. Twice, never ever. No it's fine you're still dead."  
Jade began to zip around almost as fast as Gabor could. She hit him from all sides. He could block until his eyes allowed him to see where she'd be. Just like that he launched her[6/5/20] straight up in the air.  
"I call this one Golden Barrage." He and Golden Power zipped around hitting her on all sides. "Ru, Ru, Ru, RU, RU, RU, RU, RU, RU, RU, RU, RU, RU, RU, RU, RU, RU, RU, RU, RU, RU, RU!" Together they shot her down. Right as she was going to crash land she was suddenly standing.  
Jade shot out a ball of fire which Gabor avoided. She shot out eleven more balls of fire. Gabor was hit by the last two, the largest ones. He ran to pick up his sword then he ran at Jade. Their swords once again clashed, and again, and again.  
Gabor jumped back, quickly bit his thumb, did some hand signals and shouted ,"Fire Serpent." A large serpent made of fire appeared. It flew at Jade. She jumped and dodged by soon enough it flew through her, giving her the burned effect. The serpent disappeared.  
The prodigy was a little shaken up and didn't see Gabor approach. He punched her with his right first. He hit her nose, it began to bleed. She still had blood streaks from her eyes. Gabor shouted ,"Ru!" as he punched he three more times.  
[6/6/20] He was going for a fourth punch but Jade stopped his fist. She shouted "'the Sophia" again, flash of light, and suddenly she was somewhere else. 'Strange my fingers shifted slightly, again.'  
Jade tried to punch but Gabor sped around. He faced her and they sent their Stöfs. Their Stöfs fists crashed into each other.  
"Ru, Ru, Ru, Ru, ru, Ru, Ru, Ru, Ru, Ru, Ru!"  
"Inu, Inu, Inu, Inu, Inu, Inu!"  
Gabor's left arm was now in considerable pain, and his right one was bleeding. Jade was faring better, she was even fast enough to have 'the Sophia punch Golden Power's cheeks. Gabor's were cut.  
The first year jumped back and did another fire attack. Jade immediately copied the move due to her eyes. Normally she'd finish before her opponent, but her eyes were very damaged. Gabor did another round of fire balls which Jade copied. They hit each other and burned out.  
Both of them used the fire to quickly lit their swords. Fire for Gabor & electricity for Jade. The effect was weak so it faded after their swords clashed. They both jumped back.


	38. Chapter Sixteen/Thirty-Seven: The Final Showdown Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter I currently have written.  
There is also two mini chapters, a respite, & an interlude, but those are for the bonus materials.

[6/7/20, 3rd POV] "You should just give up Gabor." Jade said in her sweet sweet tone. "All seven of your friends are probably dead already."  
"No! It can't be!"  
"Its true. The day you met Jade I stole documents detailing how to beat the eight of you."  
"No! I feel it, they're alive. They have to be."  
"Nope, there is no conceivable way any of them is alive let alone won their fight."  
"Ever since you attacked my school and allowed me to finally begin to achieve my dream I've wanted to know who you were. Now I want you to switch sides."  
"Never! It's time for my last trump card." Her eyes twitched, her entire arm was on fire ,"Your death is inevitable."  
Gabor focused, he felt the power of Inner All flowing all through his body. Jade's right arm also had electricity jumping out. Gabor's was covered in red stripes and sparkles of light.  
[6/8/20] As they ran towards each other they saw ten moments of their respective pasts. Gabor saw the day he met Ned, met Katina, her death, the day he decided to become a hero, the day he first met The Mysterious Person, his first day at Amica, the second time he saw The Mysterious Person, the day All Sun T gave him Inner All, yesterday night where they were together as two team as if they were one, and his battle against Rachel.  
Jade saw her mother for the first time, her mother's abuse by her father, entering Amica, becoming a prodigy, her mom's death, the first time Athanasidis approached her, the day she saved Markie & Rachel, her visit to Elo, they day she awakened Stöfs, and last night where she visited her mother's grave.  
When they were close they jumped & extended their arms.  
"DENKI KASAI!!!"  
"ITALIAN SMASH!!!"  
Their attacks clashed. Their eyes locked for a second. The exploded. They flew back, Gabor landed safely on the ground beside the giant crater. Jade hit a tree, she fell.  
A minute later she got up. She was soaked in blood, sweat, & tears. She limped heavily. [6/9/20] Her body was in immense pain. Slowly but surely she walked over to Gabor.  
He was also covered in blood, sweat, & tears. Both of his arm were burned. His breathing was slow. His hair like Jade's was a mess.  
With great effect Jade leaned down. She kissed his forehead. A small amount of healing aura was transferred over. 'I know you're not dead. You won't die, yet. I hope to fight again when we are stronger.' Jade thought as she could not speak.  
She slowly walked away. 'the Sophia picked up her sword. She headed off in the direction Rachel ran off. She was far enough for Athanasiadis to pick her up. Soon after the students, heroes, and professor, who went into the Forest Grun to look for him, found him.  
"Look there he is. He's still alive." All Sun T said "Woah" everyone there was shocked by the huge crater he was beside. "She was right. Mother SOPHIA was right. Which means he won't wake up for a few weeks."  
"When she spoke through Ned she said she had to show him things." Professor Daniel said. "Quick his condition is extremely bad." Medics ran to him.

END OF ARC 6: Amican Atrocity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That you so very much for reading this first act/phase of G.O.L.D. tomorrow I start writing Arc 7:The Path towards Recovery.  
Like when I finished Magical Bear 1 here's this. For other info see sanzashi.fandom.com/wiki/G.O.L.D. and/or https://www.deviantart.com/asashita .  
Thank you so very much for reading my work. It means so much to me. Lastly I want to say this is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. Thanks again. And again. Bonus features soon, soon. Same with Magical Bear 3.


End file.
